Kids Say The Most Mental Things
by Gloryofluv
Summary: The universe had decided. Sirius Black didn't deserve to die. The proof, well, he was shoved from the Veil in a speed that knocked him off kilter. In a world where Hermione was left to pick up the pieces of her life, and Remus suddenly felt in the way. Fast forward six months… what could possibly change, what never has?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a different take. A typical story turned on its side. I really wanted to play with the idea that maybe old loves and new loves could provoke a different feeling. What would happen if they collided in such a way that no heart was genuinely safe? This is just a snippet chapter to set the stage. Let me know what you think!**

 **Summary:** **The universe had decided. Sirius Black didn't deserve to die. The proof, well, he was shoved from the Veil in a speed that knocked him off kilter. In a world where Hermione was left to pick up the pieces of her life, and Remus suddenly felt in the way. Fast forward six months… what could possibly change, what never has?**

* * *

Hermione was shuffling through her pages and humming as the morning light poured into her study. She spent years perfecting 12 Grimmauld Place and rather enjoyed the ambiance now. A rough hand glided over her robe, and her eyes shut pleasant as his hand swooped into the opening, cupping her gently.

"Good morning, Mr. Black," Hermione sighed.

His potent stubble ran over the bend in her neck as he hemmed. "What are you doing out of bed? I woke up hungry and you weren't there."

She released a sound of delight as his hand manipulated over her flesh. "I have to work, you know," she murmured.

His other hand was working through her curls as he worked her into primitive goop like he always seemed to do. "I have a duty to the witch who took care of me," he breathed before kissing and nipping at her shoulder.

Hermione was well on her way to sitting on the desk and letting him have what he desired, but the wards rippled, announcing a visitor. Sirius pulled away from her form and exhaled as she swiveled to him in her chair. "Who would be here so early?" she questioned with a frown.

"Moony," Sirius murmured with a hint of guilt. "I told him to come by today. I guess he's impatient."

A snap sounded in the room, and a small house elf appeared. "Miss Hermione, Twinkly needs to tell you that Remus Lupin and Teddy Lupin is here's. shall Twinkly put on tea?" the small creature inquired.

Sirius straightened his posture and nodded. "Please do, Twinkly. Thank you," he declared with a bob of his head.

The house elf bowed deeply and giggled. "Yes, Mr. Sirius," Twinkly replied and popped from existence.

"It always stuns me that you have a house elf," He mused with a smile.

Hermione tossed her hair and tightened her robe. "Well, I needed an elf that could take down the awful heads. She begged me to stay. I hadn't the heart to free her after she said she wouldn't want to live if she couldn't serve me. We spent quite a few years making this place a home," Hermione huffed with a pout.

Sirius nodded and offered her his hand. "Come on, let's get dressed before Teddy decides to run up the stairs."

They left the study together, and Sirius ghosted the witch's form, a bit disappointed they couldn't continue where they had to pause their morning dalliance. It was no surprise that Remus wanted to visit, but part of the male animagus's problem was that he was relieved. He missed his werewolf friend.

* * *

Remus was reading the paper as Teddy was humming a tune. A song Hermione must have taught him because he didn't remember ever teaching the boy a muggle song. He was always surprised at how much of an impression she made on his son, well, and him.

Sirius was first to enter the dining room and Remus's face flushed with relief. He missed him so much. This argument was ridiculous, and he was happy to bury the hatchet so to speak. Sirius walked over to Teddy and kissed his hair. "Hey, kid. How are you?"

"Pretty good, Uncle Sirius. Grandmother has been teaching me French, so I can talk to Victoire," Teddy murmured flipping a page in his book.

Hermione appeared in a floral lavender dress and flats. Both marauders and the child glanced over at her, but Teddy was the first out of his chair. "There's my Teddy Bear," Hermione declared as she scooped the boy up in her arms as he ran into the embrace.

"I missed you so, my heart hurt," Teddy sighed as he squeezed her.

Hermione bent and kissed his cheek. "I'll eat you up, I love you so," she said and ran fingers through his teal hair.

Teddy giggled and sneered when he pulled from the embrace. "Let the wild rumpus start!" He exclaimed and tugged at her. "Can we go outside?"

Hermione bobbed her head and straightened her form. "Let's go outside while your Uncle Sirius and dad talk," she replied.

Hermione ran her fingers over Sirius's arm as she walked by him toward the back door. The boy followed her, but Remus frowned after them as they left. "Is she ever going to speak to me again?"

The animagus exhaled and slumped at the table with his friend. "I don't know, Moony. She heard what you said about our relationship."

Remus pursed his lips as he folded his arms over his chest. "Pads, it is a bit different, you know that. I have spent eight years with her and even her agreeing to it is out of character."

"Well, you didn't offer me your bed more than once," Sirius hissed with a glare.

Remus exhaled as his hair swayed over his scarred forehead. "Not that I had much of a chance. You both spent so much time together when you returned."

"Come on Moony!" Sirius shouted as his cheeks turned red. "She spent most of the time talking about you and Teddy. We talked about her divorce and even her loneliness."

Remus thinned his lips and shook his head. "You know why I left, Pads."

Sirius leaned over the table and sneered. "Then you should have said something before."

Remus was quiet as he fingered the pages of the paper. "You know I'm not good at these things," he whispered, not looking up at Sirius.

"She created this beautiful house for you and your son. That witch bent over backward for you, and now you can't even be happy for either of us?"

Remus glanced over at his furious marauder. "What did you want me to do? I am happy for you both," he mumbled.

"I wanted you actually to be happy for her," Sirius sighed and scratched his face. "I honestly thought she was in love with you when I first got back. I know how you feel, but it isn't fair to her. She didn't hurt you, I did."

Remus tugged his collar and swallowed. "It was tough after that night."

"Yes, I know," Sirius murmured dropping his head slightly. "But she wanted me more than just for that. I needed it too. She doesn't hide how she feels about me."

"I never have!" Remus exclaimed with a severe scowl.

"You did!" Sirius growled with an aggressive expression. "You nearly tossed me out because it was wrong for your son to see you like that. Tell me the truth, Moony."

Remus's lips thinned, and he stood up. "Let's put on a good face for them today. I don't want them to see us fight."

"Fine, but this is the last time I'm going to go through this with you."

The werewolf nodded with a sigh. "Okay, Sirius."

* * *

Hermione was sitting with the boy on the swing set as they swayed gently. His hair had been changed to his father's coloring to fit more into the muggle attire. The park itself was quaint and quiet, but they took no chances; the boy was still learning to control his talents. Teddy was gazing out at his dad and uncle speaking quietly on a park bench while his uncle smoked a cigarette. "Hermione," he finally spoke.

"Yes, my little love," Hermione murmured.

"Why is dad so mad with Uncle Sirius?"

Hermione pushed herself into a more deliberate swinging. "Well, why do you think that?"

"Because we moved away. I miss being home with you and Uncle Sirius. I love my grandmother, but dad doesn't seem happy," the boy confessed with a pout.

Hermione gazed at the marauders smiling as they spoke. Sirius looked to be telling stories of the past; his face always held a boyish charm when he was. "I'm sorry you miss being home, but your dad and Uncle Sirius have adult things to work out," she explained, hiding her rosy cheeks among her curls.

"But my dad still loves Uncle Sirius?" Teddy questioned.

It was a question that cut to Hermione's core. She knew for a fact that the Marauders still loved each other very much. Sirius had been pining for his friend for the last three months. The witch couldn't help but to feel that she made the wrong decision at times as she glimpsed who they could have returned to being without her interference.

"Yes, and Uncle Sirius loves your dad too," Hermione mumbled as she dropped her gaze.

"Uncle Sirius and dad loves you too?"

Hermione kitted her eyebrows over at the curious boy. "I think so, but love comes in all different colors, just like flowers," she expressed in the most simplistic way.

"Maybe if dad just made Uncle Sirius a card that said how sorry he was for upsetting him that we can move home?"

Hermione reached over and patted his shoulder. "Maybe, my little love."

Teddy bobbed his head. "I'll ask grandmother. She's smart like you, Hermione."

Hermione giggled and hopped from her swing. "Well, let's go get some lunch. Why don't you go tell your dad you're ready for some food."

The boy jumped from his swing and bounded over to the marauders. Hermione watched them interact from afar, and she felt this grim mood blanket her like a heavy robe. Sirius hugged and laughed with the boy. Remus sat back with a smile she only beheld when the werewolf was truly happy. The witch felt the sudden difficult emotion of envy and guilt. If she and Sirius stayed together, Remus would only be half happy… no matter what she did, she was going to lose one of them. That followed her the rest of the afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

The witch woke up with a start in the middle of the night and gasped for air. That roused her partner who found her in the dark and ran a hand over her cheek. "Sh, it's alright, I'm here," he whispered as she whimpered.

Another dream. A nightmare about the war meddled with the complicated feelings of the day. She watched Remus die in front of her, and it tore at her heart. "Sirius, maybe we should see if Remus will come back home?"

Sirius ran his fingers through her hair and hemmed. "Maybe, but I doubt he will agree. We never came to any conclusions today. He was firm on his isolation."

Hermione snuggled to his chest and sighed. "It would be better for Teddy. He was telling me how much he missed being home. He grew up here. It isn't right."

"It's been three months?" Sirius questioned gently.

"Yes, he left three months ago."

"Are you ready to forgive him?" Sirius responded nuzzling her locks.

"If it means Teddy's happiness, yes," she breathed as she craned her neck to find his lips.

Sirius moaned as they kissed and he maneuvered her to the mattress. This little witch awoke a beast within him every time she touched him. Hermione sounded agreement in his mouth as he crawled between her legs. They pulled a fraction apart as Sirius met her center with a gasp of relief. Never in his life had he felt so enthralled by a witch. In body and mind. He thanked whatever forces were at work for him to return that he got the chance to experience it.

They held this intimate air when they were coupled. Neither had experienced anything quite like it and the first time had stunned and scared both of them. Enough to where Sirius dodged her for days. Now, it was clockwork. They revealed their true natures to each other, and it was closer than words could express.

It was heated, and his name left her lips between deep, plunderous kisses. He had doubted so much in regards to his feelings at first. She was a teenager when he died. The witch was broken at the ends much like himself when he returned. It was a celebration of healing two hearts. They felt in those moments a wholeness that Sirius had felt for only one other person in his life.

When the moment climaxed, and he had emptied his resolve and other potent things into the witch, she tugged him to the bed and kissed the tattoos around his collarbone. "Sirius, did you ever think shagging would be this fun?"

He chuckled, running his fingers through her messy hair. "I will let you in on a secret, sweetheart. I have never had an issue in the bedroom."

Hermione paused her doting to sit up slightly and stare at him in the dim light. "We've been together for almost four months," she noted.

Sirius groaned and smirked wildly. "Only four months? We're quite busy for it being only that long."

Hermione exhaled with a thoughtful frown. "Sirius, I never asked you if this is what you really wanted. I only asked you if you wanted to try. Four months is a long trial run. Do you have any doubt that you want to keep dating?"

"Are you worried I'm going to run off with tarts and slags, Hermione?" Sirius inquired, cupping her cheek in his hand.

She bit her lip and massaged it with her teeth a moment before she spoke. "No."

"I will have you know; you have been the best shag. No witch has the stamina nor the tenacity to perform as you do," he said with a light and playful tone.

"Well," she huffed contorting her face.

"And I don't think I've enjoyed any other woman's company as contently before. You're brilliant and bright with a dry humor I happen to love," he continued as he ran a thumb along her cheekbone.

"You wouldn't be happier with Remus?" she asked finally.

Sirius inhaled with a considerable pause. "Well, you know about us then?"

"I know more than I probably should. I know that you were together on and off through Hogwarts and he mourned you like someone mourns a partner when you died. I know that the only reason he even able to open up enough to marry Tonks was because he believed you would have told him to do so. It is rather hard to accept that your ex-boyfriend pines for you while I am dating you. I'm concerned you feel the same way."

Sirius motioned for her to lay down and he wrapped an arm around her torso as his chin rested on her shoulder. "We attempted something the first month I was back. It was a couple of days after the full moon, and you were out with Teddy at Andromeda's house. He nearly shoved me from the room when he saw the time. He was so concerned with being caught that it made me feel hurt and cheap. I assume it was because he didn't want Teddy to find out he was a poof or something. I couldn't figure it out, but I never accepted his advances again."

Hermione traced his forehead with her fingers as she stroked his hair. "I'm sorry, Sirius. Remus never was great at relationships it seems. It's sad, but I think he just doesn't know how. Tonks was miserable until he accepted her."

"He's so worried about everyone doing better without him. It was something that plagued us throughout school. It's sad and deeply wounding at times. However, when he loves you, he does so with the upmost loyalty and regard."

Hermione pulled the male animagus closer and kissed his forehead. "I understand completely. Just be honest with me, and I will always support and care for you," she sighed.

"I promise, darlin'. No secrets with you. You're the witch that stitched up my bleeding, knotted heart."

Hermione laughed and ran her fingers along his shoulder. "Well, I could say the same, Padfoot."

Sirius smiled against her skin but paused his sleepy mind. "Hermione, did you and Moony ever do anything in the past?"

The witch jerked and huffed. "No, why do you ask?"

"Because it seemed odd that you both lived so close and yet neither one of you ever did anything. You spent the last four years together nearly every day. I mean you even took care of him during the full moons."

She shook her head and sighed. "No, it never came about. I don't think either one of us ever played with the concept either. I had just divorced Ron and took a leave from work to fix up the house for Teddy and Remus. Things just fell into place after. We were each other's companions and spoke about books and his son plenty, but never anything like that."

"Not even just a flicker of temptation?" Sirius sounded skeptical.

"No, it never did," Hermione affirmed.

Sirius nuzzled her neck and sighed. "Alright, love. You need sleep for work, and I need to go shopping tomorrow morning. Let's tuck back in," he yawned.

Hermione turned in his arms and pressed her form closer to his. "Good night, Sirius."

"Sleep well," he murmured as he nosed her curly hair.

* * *

Remus was sitting across from Andromeda and reading the paper as he sipped his tea. The older witch was scanning through a book with ease. It was a typical morning for them before Teddy would wake up.

"How was your visit with my cousin and Hermione?" Andromeda finally asked.

"Uneventful," Remus murmured as he shifted in his chair.

Andromeda made a quizzical sound before speaking. "You have yet to tell me what prompted your swift move," she reminded him.

"I believe I told you we needed a change of scene," Remus responded, flipping the pages in his paper.

The dark eyes of the witch never left him as she sat in silence. "Teddy told me he misses being home, Remus. I love my grandson here, and your company is always wanted, but I do hate to see him sad."

The werewolf exhaled, setting down the distraction to look at her. "He just misses Hermione. It's hard, but he will see her."

"I never said it was about Hermione. I only suggested he missed the house he grew up in," Andromeda mused with a small curve to her lips.

Remus bristled as he straightened the creases on the paper. "She's like his aunt. I'm merely pointing out that it's the substance of the house and not just the location."

"No, she is most certainly not like his aunt, Remus. That girl would take a killing curse for him, most certainly."

The werewolf knew she was beating around the quite large bush and it frustrated him. "What do you want me to say, Drom?" he questioned with a scowl.

"What is it that you're running from? Him or her?" She hissed with a glare.

Remus sneered, tilting his head up slightly in defiance. "They're well suited together. Why not ask Sirius yourself?"

"Him and her?" The witch countered.

Ding, ding, ding. Remus's face lit up with mortification. "I'm not running from anyone or anything."

"Darling, you make a terrible liar. It's the Gryffindor in you. Teddy holds the very same expression when he's guilty about being naughty," Andromeda sighed, pressing her hands to the table.

"There isn't anything I could or warrant feeling guilty about," Remus grumbled as he reached for his teacup.

Andromeda waited a moment as Remus bitterly sipped his tea. The witch examined his demeanor and decided to risk pressing forth. "Did you and that little witch fall into a romance of sorts? Is there any reason you feel that my cousin shouldn't be the one to make her happy?"

Remus exhaled shaking his head wildly. "Drom, I insist we end this conversation. There is no secret affair between Hermione and me at all, nor there ever was. She was a student of mine, and we are friends now in her adult years. I haven't a clue why you would even suggest something so vile," Remus grunted with an expression of pure disgust.

"It's only reasonable to suggest. You both share quite the similar view on books, academia and love your son deeply. It was a group effort to raise him, and I have it under good authority that Weasley boy ended things because he couldn't handle it."

"Whose authority?" Remus questioned with a sharp tone.

"Hers," Andromeda responded with a nod.

Remus felt the emotional punch to his gut. Hermione never once told him that her marriage ended due to her participation in their lives. How often did she swing by with food? Was it a weekly routine that he looked forward to in Teddy's younger years for her to come over and soothe the crying infant when he was drowning in his own state? Of course, he spent days at Andromeda's, but when he wasn't here, he waited for her there. Did he truly ruin that for her because he enabled the situation?

"Stop worrying. Hermione has a witty head on her shoulders. If she wanted to participate, she did, and no one would tell her otherwise. The fact that someone became an animagus for you so you wouldn't be alone was a gift beyond words. She wanted to do it and that Weasley boy was quite put out for it from the start. It's his fault he insisted on marriage when she was only half of his anyway."

Remus grimaced at the suggestion. "Half his?"

"Yes, Teddy owned that witch's heart from the beginning, Remus. Whether you agree with me or not; she felt it was her duty for that child not to be motherless."

He mourned his wife. He grieved Sirius. He was darkly a hallowed shell for years after the war. The only joy he retained was for his son and seeing him grow into a happy child. Hermione facilitated his healing and his son's happiness. Another profound reason he adored her so much.

Their heavy conversation was interrupted when Teddy's laughter was heard down the hallway. Instead of the boy racing in, Sirius entered with a smile as the child hung off his uncle like a monkey. "When are we going back to the zoo, Uncle Sirius?"

"Ah, cousin, prompt as usual," Andromeda declared with a clap.

Remus was flustered by the surprise and hemmed. "I didn't know we were expecting you, Pads," he grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, I thought we could go shopping together. You, me and the kid," Sirius said with a nod, setting the boy down.

Andromeda waved the animagus over and kissed each of his cheeks. "I will have breakfast up shortly. Come have a spot of tea and eat with us."

Sirius slumped down next to Remus and smirked. "So, how's it hanging, Moony?" the animagus asked, pressing his cheek against his propped up hand.

It melted a bit of the cold shock from his arrival. "Well, a bit to the left," Remus responded with a smile, touching Sirius's shoulder. "I'm glad you're here."

Andromeda bit down on her smile as she stood up to make breakfast. She discreetly was monitoring them at the table as she started preparing the food. Teddy was at the table, swinging his feet as he tilted his head. "Uncle Sirius, does that mean you're not mad at my dad?" he questioned.

"Nope, not one bit," Sirius responded pulling Remus into a half hug with his free arm.

Remus pursed his lips as he tilted his nose down at Sirius. "And Hermione?"

"Completely ready to forgive you," Sirius whispered with a nod. "After all, she has nothing to fear of a pining werewolf, does she?" He teased, and Remus snorted, pushing the animagus off of him.

"You're as bloody mental as the day I met you," the werewolf sighed.

"Where is my lovely fellow bibliophile today?" Andromeda asked.

Sirius turned enough to gaze at his cousin. "She's working. A surprise bill she told me was top secret until it's passed."

"Oh, I look forward to it. She's a stellar human being, that girl," Andromeda sighed with a smile.

"I love her so much. I wish I could see her more," Teddy murmured with a massive pout.

Andromeda flicked her wand and plates drifted in front of the occupants of the table. "Me too, darling. I will see if she wants to have dinner with us this weekend," the matriarch offered as she sat down with her plate.

"We have tons of things to do today," Sirius murmured after swallowing a bite of food. "Hermione left me with a list of potion ingredients, and we ran out of chocolate in the house," Sirius finished with a nod.

"Not my fault I assure you," Remus chuckled with a grin.

"Who would have ever thought I ended up with a larger chocolate fiend than you, Moony?" Sirius snickered.

The werewolf chose not to answer such a comment. Firstly, the concept hurt. Also, he remembered in vivid details of their nights binging on chocolate and wine. Books were left to the wayside on those nights and were replaced with good-humored memories and the occasional confession. They spent so many years like that… it had to end at some point. Remus shifted his food on his plate, and Sirius noted the change.

"Hermione used to get sick off of chocolate they ate so much," Teddy said with a nod.

"Sick?" Andromeda asked after a bit of food.

Remus exhaled and tilted his head. "We had a bit of wine to go with it. Rarely a bit too much on her end as I recall," he replied with a tiny smile.

"Ah, the foolhardy build of a werewolf. Drink to your heart's content and still never empty thy cup," Sirius jeered, tossing his hair about with a smile.

"Uncle Sirius, can we come home now?" Teddy questioned, setting down his fork.

Sirius turned his gaze to the boy, and his lips curled. "How about we talk about that after we go shopping?"

"Okay," the boy conceded and continued with his meal.

Remus shifted in his seat, but Sirius caught his hand and squeezed it gently. "Let's just sort out the big stuff later, Moony."

"Okay, Pads," Remus murmured, and they finished their breakfast, minds racing and barriers breaking down.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione walked into the house with a huge sigh leaving her lips. She shuffled her purse to her shoulder and hemmed with a frown at the silence of the house. Usually, Sirius was home listening to loud records while working on some project. The witch started climbing the stairs and heard voices on the third floor.

She noted one of the doors open and walked over to peek inside. Sirius and Remus were manual placing up decorations on the wall while Teddy was organizing his books.

"Yeah, well, we never liked those curtains," Sirius snickered with a grin.

Remus bobbed his head, and his eyes caught Hermione in his view but continued their conversation. "Only Prongs would have come up with such a plan to destroy them."

"Don't let your dad make you believe he didn't come up with the spell, boy. He was just as bad as we were, if not worse," Sirius declared as he smirked over at Teddy.

"I find that hard to believe, Sirius," Hermione finally made herself known as she walked inside the room. "After all, you are by far the worst," she said with a smile.

Sirius jumped at her presence and grinned before strolling over. "Well, hello there, gorgeous," he purred with a mischievous expression.

Hermione stifled a smile and arched an eyebrow. "So, talking about how horrible you were in school?" she questioned.

"How about we go up to our floor, get you out of those stiff work clothes while the Lupins settle in?" he asked with a tilt to his head.

Hermione caught the sulky pout on Remus's face before moving to kiss Sirius's cheek. "How about I go get cleaned up while you finish Teddy's room?" she countered and gestured for the patient boy to come over.

The witch sunk to her knees and embraced Teddy. "I missed you so much, Hermione," Teddy murmured into her shoulder.

"I missed you too, cuddlebug. I like your new decorations, did Uncle Sirius buy them for you?" Hermione asked as she pulled the boy away from her frame.

Teddy rocked his head with a big smile. "Mhm, and dad bought me new blankets. We got all your potion ingredients that Uncle Sirius said it's so you don't have a baby. Why don't you want a baby?"

Hermione could have died; she was crimson. "Well, that's," she gulped.

"Teddy, I told you spying is not a hobby," Remus sighed, his cheeks were rosy as well.

Sirius clasped the boy's shoulder and chuckled. "It's alright, Teddy boy. Hermione doesn't want a baby yet because she's working so much," he said with a nod.

"But if you have a baby I could have a brother then?" Teddy questioned further, and the witch felt smaller than a pixie.

"It wouldn't be your sibling," Remus huffed, running fingers through his tousled hair. "It would be your cousin."

"I'm going to go shower," Hermione spoke softly and moved to leave.

She had turned the corner and vaguely caught the last of the conversation. "Go apologize, wanker," Sirius snapped.

Hermione was at the staircase before her arm was tugged. "Hermione," Remus murmured.

The witch turned to him and hid her cheeks by ducking her face down and around her hair. "Yes, Remus?"

His hand touched her shoulder as he dipped slightly to her eye level. "I'm sorry. My mouth has a horrible way of saying precisely the wrong thing these days."

"It's alright. I understood why you said it," Hermione mumbled, still not meeting his gaze.

"It's not alright. I have been a real tosser. I have said the worst things out of jealousy and hurt. We were close and spoke frankly about our feelings, and I have disregarded your loyalty with grave words of dark emotions. I would never excuse my actions on my condition, but it does participate at times in my pain."

Her fingers gingerly touched his cheek through the prickly facial hair. "Remus, I'm sorry you have felt that way. I'm sorry," she stopped when he shook his head.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I am sorry for my actions. I have been reduced to a thankless monster due to my feelings. I only want your happiness, and if Sirius makes you happiest, then I will support you without a doubt from here on. The past can't participate in your future," Remus finished with a slow nod.

Hermione pressed her form to his and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Remus, I missed you so much. I hated that you moved away."

The werewolf tucked his chin in her hair and inhaled slowly. "I missed you as well. You have been a wonderful light in our lives, and I took that for granted."

"I know things have been hard. Our whole life was changed when Sirius came back, but it is for the better, I promise. I want your happiness too," she breathed, and Remus felt her shudder in his grip.

"I'll be happy now. I have my three favorite people in the house together. That's all I need," he insisted, stroking her hair.

Hermione relinquished her hold and smiled up at him. "I'll leave you to getting situated and then we can have dinner. I have so much to show you in regards to my research," she announced with a single nod.

Remus touched her cheek with his thumb as his fingers caressed her jawline. "I look forward to it. It's been far too long without our evening rituals."

The witch giggled and pulled away, motioning for the stairs. "Don't forget to clean your face up, Moony. You're looking a bit beastly," she teased and disappeared from his sight.

"Are you sure nothing happened between you two?" Sirius's voice startled the lingering werewolf.

Remus pivoted toward the animagus and frowned. "Why do you keep asking?"

"Because I know both of you intimately and you don't just touch people without reason, Moony," Sirius grumbled, scratching his scalp in thought.

"We spent four years together in this house. Some form of comfort does come from human contact as you know, Padfoot," Remus huffed as he rolled his neck. "I thought we've been through this. You know damn well I wouldn't even if the opportunity was there."

Sirius arched an eyebrow at his last sentence. "Okay, Moony. Just making sure I didn't end one of your slow to start moves. You always did take a bit of convincing."

"Well, she ended up better off than before," Remus said with a smile. "Come on, let's get things cleaned up and we'll make dinner. She takes a bit longer on Mondays," he finished, scooping the animagus under his arm.

"Alright, but I won't point out that you know my witch's routines better than me; it's too scary even to suggest," Sirius teased, and they joined the boy back in the bedroom.

* * *

Things fell into a strained form of what they were prior to Hermione and Sirius decision to get exclusive. Hermione would get home from her days at the Ministry, clean up and come down to the marauders making dinner. Teddy would converse with the witch about his lessons and visiting his grandmother. Sirius would share stories about the machinery that he was working on; the motorbike was not quite in working shape. However, he enjoyed going over to the nearly empty Burrow to seek Arthur's amusement in the whole project.

Remus and Hermione resumed their reading cycles; trading books and posing topics about such. Many muggle classics that enchanted each of them. Magical theory. Charms. You name it; they spent the evenings talking about such between books. It was only then that Sirius started to see exactly how much Hermione missed the werewolf's companionship. He would read the books, but not have much to say about them; his passions were with his hands, not in words.

It was one of those nights where the three adults were in the library that things began to fall out of sync in a different way. The Marauders were settled together on the sofa, Sirius lounging against Remus as they both were reading different things. Hermione was sifting through some of her work papers, but glancing up at the two men.

"May I ask you both a question?" she inquired, setting her parchment down on her lap.

The Marauders met her gaze with nods. "Of course, Hermione," Remus said.

"I think I should take Teddy to Drom's house for the full moon, any objections to that?" Hermione asked with a quizzical expression.

Both marauders mirrored the same face; relief. "No, darlin', I think it would be better that way," Sirius declared with a nod.

"I have to agree with him. The last time all three of us attempted it, it wasn't well received," Remus said as he tugged at his jumper's collar.

Hermione motioned agreement. "We'll stay there for a few days. The day before and the day after. If you need anything, you can always owl, but I think it's important to sever a bit of those formalities now that we all live together again."

Sirius pursed his lips and exhaled. "I suppose. Moony gets incredibly grumpy, and I'd hate to have to put the wanker on a timeout," he teased, nudging the other man with his elbow.

"You did a remarkable job in Sirius's absence mind you," Remus remarked with a smile.

Hermione's lips curled as she spoke. "Yes, well, you have little use for me now," she snickered with an exaggerated sigh.

"Says who?" Sirius baited with a scrunched nose.

"Well, it's to be expected," Hermione hemmed, lifting her pages back up.

Remus scowled while scratching at the stubble on his face. "Hermione, I hope you understand that we don't want you to get hurt. That's the only reason why we're not objecting to you opting out."

The witch shifted on her chair and nodded. "I understand, Remus."

"Are you upset that we didn't beg you to come along, love?" Sirius questioned, noting the concentrated scowl on Remus's face.

"I'm just being silly is all," Hermione mumbled.

The werewolf could smell it like a bitter poison on the air; Hermione Granger was undoubtedly jealous. "I promise you that I won't keep him away from you longer than needed," Remus attempted to quell the witch's doubt.

She exhaled and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Remus. It's not that," Hermione paused, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I know it's been months since I've had to do it, but part of me does miss it."

Sirius's eyebrows launched toward his hairline. "You miss spending the full moon with Moony?"

"It wasn't necessarily a highlight of our friendship, but I can understand you feeling dutiful about it," Remus declared with a bob of his head.

"Precisely, and now that it isn't my responsibility, I feel," Hermione stopped and shrugged her shoulders.

Sirius motioned agreement. "Confused," he finished.

"You're more than welcome to come check on us in the morning after if you are concerned," Remus compromised with a small curve to his lips.

Hermione waved it off with a sigh. "No, I know everything will be fine. Sirius is more than capable. More so than I ever was. It's just a unique feeling."

"Miss Head Girl material; always looking after the weak," Sirius snickered and patted Remus on the back.

The werewolf rolled his eyes and shoved the male animagus. "Weak is not a character trait of mine, Pads."

"You're damn right," Sirius responded with a wild grin.

Hermione pressed her parchment sheets down on the table next to her. "I'm going to turn in. I have to sign off on my bill in the morning and then run over to Harry's house. Ginny said she wanted some help with the children while she takes care of Harry's birthday presents," she finished and stood up with a stretch.

Sirius climbed from the sofa and tilted his head. "Working on the weekends now? I hope you're getting paid for it," he grumbled with a contorted frown.

"No, nothing like that. Just making sure Monday comes with ease. It won't take but a quick pop in," Hermione insisted.

Sirius reached for her and snagged the witch in an embrace. "Well, let's get you off to bed then," he murmured as he caressed her hair.

"Good night, Remus," Hermione said.

"Good night, you two," Remus responded.

Sirius yanked the witch off the ground, throwing her small form over his shoulder. "Good night, wanker," Sirius declared with a chuckle.

"Sirius! Put me down," she ordered with a groan.

The male animagus turned and waggled his eyebrows at Remus before marching from the room, grip still tight around Hermione. She huffed and grumbled, but kept her voice down as they ambled up the staircase. The witch was well aware that waking Teddy up would not help anyone's night.

It wasn't until they reached the top floor that Sirius set her down gingerly and exhaled. "Come on, love. I got my warm up, so let's get yours going," he teased, tracing her cheek with his fingers.

As much as Hermione wanted to be annoyed and unobtainable, he melted her steely expression, and she smiled. "Okay, but only if you let me tie you up this time instead, Pads."

Sirius barked a stream of laughter while shaking his head. "No, Hermione. I don't do collars anymore. I'm a free dog," he snickered and tugged the woman into the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione was sipping her teacup as the toddlers were playing and enjoying their late morning. James was building a castle out of muggle blocks while Albus was bouncing in his chair and clapping at the cartoon on the telly. Ginny had just completed doing some chores around the house and strolled into the sitting room with a smile.

"So, now that all that busy work is out of the way, let's talk about you shagging my husband's godfather," Ginny said as she collapsed in the armchair across from Hermione.

"We always talk about that," Hermione responded with a smile.

"Anything new? You both must be getting somewhat serious," she paused and winced at the pun. "It's been four months now."

Hermione sighed and rested against the back of the sofa. "Who would have thought a drunken shag would have led to such an interesting evolution."

"Are things different now that Remus is back?" Ginny fished before sipping her tea.

"Why do you always ask about him? Nothing ever happened between us, Gin," Hermione grumbled.

The redhead scrunched her nose and shook her head. "You're hopeless. May I remind you of the countless parties where my mother made it very clear she did not mind if you two ended up together. Saying how much he dotes and cares for you. It has to be difficult for him."

"For a different reason," Hermione said evasively. "Now, how about we talk about something else, please?"

"Sirius asked Harry where he should take you for your birthday," Ginny mused.

Hermione smiled and tilted her head. "What did Harry suggest?"

"Well, at first my husband suggested the Caribbean," Ginny responded with a grimace. "But then I told him to find a nice ancient library and factor that into the trip. He was receptive of it."

"He's a remarkably loyal and tender partner," Hermione said with a curvature to her mouth.

Ginny cleared her throat with a nod. "He mentioned the L-word, Hermione."

The curly-haired animagus knitted her brows together. "He said he loves me?"

"Well, he said, and I quote, 'Harry, I really do think I'm falling in love with that little witch,' so close enough."

Hermione's cheeks filled with blood as she bit her lip. "That is quite solid for Sirius actually. Oh, Merlin. I don't know what to think," she grumbled shaking her head. "I love him; I know that. Whether I'm in love with him or not is difficult."

"That's the easy part, Hermione. He is the first man in your life that has treated you and loved you with dignity," Ginny paused and hemmed. "That you were in a relationship with. Harry doesn't count in this, and well, you insist Remus doesn't either."

That caused the curly-haired witch to glower. "Why do you keep bringing him up?"

Ginny scrunched her nose up and exhaled. "It doesn't matter now."

"Wait, what's wrong?" Hermione asked with a firm tone.

"Well, it's just that Remus, Teddy and you were a family. I just hope he stays. Teddy is your son," Ginny sighed with a pout.

"He's not my son, Remus makes that clear," Hermione snapped with a huff.

"He's your son, and you both are stubborn!" Ginny hissed with a sway of her red hair.

Hermione sipped her cup with a nod. "Well, I won't argue with you on that."

"Question," Ginny murmured lifting her index finger. "What are you doing for the full moon?"

Hermione blew a breath toward her hair and thinned her lips. "Teddy and I are going to Drom's house."

"Good, you don't need them to squabble again. Last time Sirius was close to being severely injured."

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose. "Well, I don't even know. It happened so oddly. We were having a good time, and Moony just snapped. He still doesn't know why his more lupine side grew so aggressive through the potion."

"Either way, neither of you needs to get hurt. You aren't some big dog or horse. You're a fluffy little yipper," Ginny said with a nod.

"I'm a fox, I can handle myself," Hermione retorted with a roll of her eyes.

"Either way, you need to be careful. What if Remus thought Sirius was going to hurt you? That would have spurred that behavior."

Hermione huffed and rocked her head back against the couch. "Well, they made it clear they don't need me there."

"I know it's hard, but it's a good thing, Hermione. They have their own routine," Ginny said.

"Yes, it's better this way," Hermione sighed.

* * *

Sirius was sitting at the dining room table, and a snapping sound filled the room. "Mr. Sirius, I have your flowers from the garden you requested," the small house elf declared while placing the basket on the table.

"Thank you Twinkly, here," he mumbled pulling a small blue flower out of the basket. "For your room, alright?"

The house elf grinned and hugged the flower to her form gingerly. "Thank you so very much, Mr. Sirius. Twinkly loves the color blue."

"You're most welcome, Twinkly. You're free to go do what you would like in the house."

She bowed deeply. "Thank you, Mr. Sirius," she responded and bounded off toward the kitchen stairs.

Remus entered the room and leaned against the door jam. "Pads, you want company today?"

Sirius rubbed his face and nodded. "I suppose. He probably would appreciate it," the dusky-haired man said with a nod. "Want to bring the kid along?"

The werewolf motioned agreement. "I know it's hard, Padfoot. I'm proud of you."

"He deserves it, Moony. If I would have known," Sirius sighed, shaking his head. "Despite everything, I did love my brother."

"I know, Sirius."

The animagus climbed from his chair and took the basket in hand. Remus patted his shoulder when Sirius closed the distance and pulled him close. Their foreheads touched intimately as Sirius shuddered a heavy breath. His coarse fingers touched Sirius's cheeks and glossed over his facial hair. "I love you, and I'm here for you," Remus whispered softly.

"I love you too, Moony. So much it just about killed me when you were gone," Sirius murmured.

Remus pulled away enough to kiss the animagus's forehead tenderly. "Now, let's go do this, so we can come home and have a better night. Hermione will be furious if I don't take care of you," he snickered with the hint of a smile.

Sirius choked on a laugh and bobbed his head. "She just might. That little witch would hate to see me out of sorts."

"Sirius," Remus paused, running his thumbs over Sirius's prominent cheekbones. "Why didn't you tell her it was his birthday?"

"Because she is my happy place, Moony. I get to be the suave and dashing wizard for her. I don't want her to see me cry," Sirius grumbled through pursed lips.

"Well, I will shoulder it for you, Pads. I know how hard this must be for you," Remus whispered.

"I know, you always do. I love you for it," Sirius murmured, pressing his hand to the werewolf's chest. "Just as I can help you with your load, my most loyal lupine friend."

Remus's hands traced the man's jaw toward his shoulders. "Let's go pay our respects."

The marauders wandered up the stairs, and Remus went to retrieve his son. They left and apparated to a small little cemetery not far from his parent's resting place. Harry made the decision after the war to set aside a plot overlooking the hill, outside of the sepulcher for the two Black brothers. Remus was quick to rid the plot of Sirius's in his return, but Regulus's sat, alone and overlooked the rolling green hills.

It was a lovely dedication. Sirius had not pressed to see the place until that day; Regulus's birthday. He was convinced his brother was a Death Eater through and through, but after Hermione told him the tale of the war, the bits Harry left out, he was changed. That was when regret set inside his heart. He mourned that he could not have saved his brother from the messy fate, regardless of how it changed the war.

They stood there in silence as the glanced at the beautiful headstone. Sirius knew his brother's body wasn't there, but at least he had a physical place to hold onto. Teddy stood with his dad a moment, at least until he saw Sirius's tortured expression. "Uncle Sirius, can we put the pretty flowers around it like we do for my mom?"

It shook the man from his state of inner turmoil, and he nodded. "Yes, I think Regulus would have liked that."

Teddy assisted Sirius in placing the prettiest of the flowers near the stone and the smaller ones around the grass near it. Once the basket was emptied, Remus pulled out his wand and motioned an elaborate wave, causing the flowers to meld and curl around the headstone. It was like vines provided life to the flowers that burst with color and created a lovely border for it.

"There, just like he deserved; a proper ode to life," Remus sighed with a nod.

Teddy mimicked his father and bobbed his head. "I didn't know you Uncle Reggie, but Hermione told me you turned out to be a good wizard," he said to the stone.

Sirius reached over and patted the cold marker. "Happy birthday, Reggie. I'm sorry I couldn't have been there for you."

Remus rubbed Sirius's shoulder. "You did what you could, Sirius. That's all family can ask for," he insisted, pulling the animagus under his arm.

Teddy bent down and took a hard look at one of the flowers. "Look, dad, it's a green butterfly," he murmured.

Sirius glanced over at the werewolf who smiled. "I thought that represented his transformation in the end as well," Remus breathed.

Sirius leaned into Remus and exhaled. "You're an outstanding werewolf, Moony."

Soon little green butterflies surrounded the stone and flew around it in a lazy fashion. The boy followed them as the men stood there a little longer. Life was hard, but grief was even more difficult; both of which they knew and understood well.

* * *

Hermione popped through the fireplace to find it eerily quiet. She had spent a bit more time than she intended at Ginny's but they had not spent that much time catching up since she and Sirius got together. It was refreshing in a way to have a feminine conversation, mainly when some of it was the topic of where life was going to go if she and Sirius remained as attached as they had been.

A hand went to her shoulder, and she jerked. "There you are," Remus's voice rolled over the silence.

She pivoted toward him and huffed. "Remus, you gave me a fright!" she exasperated.

His expression grew apologetic. "I'm sorry, that was not my intention. I was just cleaning up when you came in," he explained with a tilt of his head. "Did you have fun at Harry's?"

Hermione beamed with a nod. "Yes, actually. Ginny was just filling me in on the family."

Remus frowned as his nose wriggled. "What is that smell? Ginny had you try on perfume again?" he grumbled with a scrunched face.

"She wouldn't let me get out of it. I can go get cleaned up," she offered before thinning her lips.

"You smell far better than that alcohol-ridden musk at any rate," he teased with a humorous smile.

She chewed the inside of her cheek. "What have you been up to today?" Hermione questioned with a clear direction to change the subject.

"About the same as usual. I have to say; I appreciate the little stash you left for me in the library next to my favorite books. Thank you," Remus said, running his fingers over her shoulder.

It was a week to the full moon. Hermione knew these signs and had handled them reasonably well throughout the years together cohabitating. However, this was different. There was something oddly intimidating about the underlined feeling. It was gnawing at her like a rabid animal.

"You're most welcome; we can do your potion in a little while. I will be brewing it shortly," Hermione murmured as she attempted to place a slight amount of distance between them.

He arched an eyebrow and dropped his hand. "Something wrong?"

"No, of course not," Hermione sighed, tossing her curly mess of hair behind her. "Just a bit drained."

His eyebrows knitted roughly. "Hermione, you realize you can't lie to me. We've been through this before."

She perspired dramatically and dug her hands into her jean pockets. "Remus, we lived together for four years. Nothing ever happened, but did you want it to? Ginny had suggested that your discomfort wasn't because of your prior relationship."

He blinked in surprise and took a step back. "What made her suggest that? I never wanted to make you feel uncomfortable in your own home."

"Oh, no, nothing like that," Hermione huffed waving off his contrite expression. "I most certainly never wanted you to feel uncomfortable either."

"Why, did you want there to be something? Was there something I was missing?" He asked as color rose to his cheeks.

"I just, it was," she sputtered and groaned. "Ginny made it seem like I was quite oblivious. Grant it, sometimes I can be bloody thick about things, but I never thought, you know?" she asked in hopes that he desperately knew what she meant.

"I'm a werewolf, that is fact. I would never assume anyone, including yourself, would want to tackle such a task. Nymphadora did and," he stopped with pursed lips.

"She loved you. Regardless of your condition, Remus," Hermione growled with a glare.

"I know that, Hermione," he said flatly. "She was the exception to the rule. No one wants a man who turns into a monster once a month."

Hermione snarled as her face turned dangerously fierce. "Don't you dare say that, Remus! Sirius would hex you for ever doubting your worth. It isn't like you're that hard to love. He does and never once looks at you for your condition."

"Sirius doesn't even count in this," Remus retorted with a glinted glare; his eyes bordering a bright green.

"Well," she said rubbing her face. "I think we should shelf this. It's too close to the full moon to be talking about silly things."

"Silly indeed," Remus responded with a crisp tone.

"You know it wouldn't be a hard stretch if you weren't so bloody stubborn," Hermione hissed with a hint of defiance in her posture.

Remus closed the distance between them and bent closer to her face. "You shouldn't wish such horrid things onto yourself, Hermione," he growled, his eyes now glittering with hints of gold.

His energy level was potent and washed over her, causing her to take a step backward toward the wall instinctively. Her heart was thrumming away to an unusual rhythm as he pursued with a predatory frustration. "Remus," she murmured.

"Why, why ask something like that? What would be the purpose? Nosing about in an uncomplicated past when you're with someone far more up to a normal standard?" Remus spat with a sneer.

"I don't want to hurt you," she whispered before biting her bottom lip.

His hand touched her neck, and it felt nearly searing as her blood ran cold; it was the first time she felt like she provoked his lack of control. "Hurt me? You could never hurt me," he sighed, physically shaking from the forceful posture.

Hermione gulped and nodded. "Okay, then I promise I won't ask silly questions like that again."

"Moony, Teddy's looking for you," Sirius growled, causing both of them to jerk apart. Remus left the room swiftly, clearly rattled by the whole affair. Sirius, however, was standing near the entrance to the room with his arms crossed over his chest. "What happened? Was he aggressive?"

Hermione shook her head with a sigh. "No, I provoked him unintentionally. Sometimes I can be a bit brash," she mumbled, shifting on her feet.

"It sounded like you were asking him if he ever intended on shagging you," Sirius said with a frown. "Why?"

"Ginny suggested I might have been unintentionally causing him to be upset," Hermione confessed with a pout. "I should know better than to ask him such silly questions."

"Did you want him to?" Sirius asked, releasing his defensive pose.

Hermione tilted her head and shrugged her shoulders. "I honestly never thought about it. I just," she paused to inhale. "He's Remus, Sirius. I never thought it would be a topic of conversation."

"Understandable," Sirius mumbled with a nod. "I didn't know he fancied me until James dared us to kiss during one of our common room parties."

Hermione smiled and took a few steps toward him. "You forgive me for being too nosey for my own good?"

"Well, as long as you attempt to keep your curiosity at bay. I'm not a jealous man, Hermione, but I also don't want to have to compete with a werewolf. Remus can be a bloody possessive wizard," he teased with a smile.

"You honestly aren't upset?" she asked standing in front of him.

His fingers ran through her hair as he shook his head. "How could I be? You're only trying to be righteous and fair. If you were inadvertently hurting him, you would want to know, and I can understand that. I love him too. I know it takes tons of heart to care for someone for years and watch them pull away. I can promise you; it isn't your fault. You can release that now."

Hermione ran a hand around his shoulder and tugged him to her for a kiss. It was sweet and tender. "Thank you, Pads. You're probably my favorite dog," she snickered when they parted.

He chuckled shaking his head. "I am positively your favorite. Now, how's about we go get the chores done for our furry friend and take a nice long bath together."

"Okay," Hermione replied with a grin. "However, I have a secret I can let you in on now," she murmured.

"Oh, what's that?"

Hermione pressed her cheek to his and spoke with a breathy tone. "I absolutely adore you."

His laughter was a soft rumble. "I adore you as well, Hermione. Let's go enjoy our evening."


	5. Chapter 5

Remus was rubbing his face lazily as he wandered from his room. It was the early morning, but the wolf was already pacing. He wasn't sure exactly why, or what culminated such. His floor smelt differently and caused him to wriggle his nose in question. At least until he entered the bathroom, and saw the little witch scrubbing out the bathtub by hand.

He had seen Hermione bent and contorted in several ways of living with her. He had even been in somewhat compromising positions with her during the climb to the full moons; nuzzles and close embraces have been a common situation which she disregarded as Moony being a brat. However, she had never smelt quite like this as she was bent over in a pair of skin-tight leggings.

What was that smell? He stared at the curvature of her bum as she was wiping the cleaner off the base of the bathtub. The werewolf felt blood pool in his cheeks as his mind grew dangerously close to the edge of logic. He whiffed the air deeply a few times before she noted a presence in the bathroom with her. "Oh, hello, Remus. I was just cleaning up for you before this week," she explained as she glanced over her shoulder.

The mental representation of his lupine personality roared and launched at its mental bindings. If it were a scene in a movie, the man would be only inches away from the snapping, hungry jaws of the beast. It was desperate to overpower logic and take what was driving its hunger. "Hermione," he gulped as he felt the tremulous instinct for monstrous things kicking in. "I need you to leave," he hissed through his teeth.

Hermione stood up and pivoted to see that the werewolf had hoisted himself against the counter. His face held concentration that she had beheld before; he was fighting with Moony. Trying to dodge his gaze, she ducked slightly, pacing for the bathroom exit with urgent haste. It wasn't quick enough, her arm was snagged roughly and it followed by a snarl. The only recourse the witch had was to back up and out of his grasp. "Remus, relax. He's just flustered, and it will pass," she attempted one of her tactics to calm her friend.

The werewolf was in a mental deadlock with the wild sentient side of himself. The wolf was jumping and snapping its jaws at the man, howling and snarling at his blockade. The only way Remus could describe these moments to those without the condition was that the little voice in his head wasn't a cricket, it was a beast with thoughts and feelings of a baser nature. Visualizing the sensations it produced helped him ease that side quicker, but it also snuck up on him just as fast.

"Remus," Hermione whispered in a soothing tone.

"Quiet," he breathed and pinched his eyes shut.

Hermione moved to leave, and he growled again. "Remus," she mouthed so lightly it was nearly missed over the arguing taking place in his head.

"Stop!" he snapped as the wolf lunged and grappled just below the surface. The man took a towel from the counter in quick haste and covered his nose. Fresh. Laundry. Lavender. The wolf rose its head to the air and sniffed before slumping down and admitting defeat. The chains would hold without a force compelling them to break. "Go, hurry," he said through the cloth.

Hermione listened to instruction and bolted from the room, nearly tripping on her toes on the way out. The door shut and Remus went to the shower, turning it on full heat. Once the steam filled the room, he pulled the towel from his face and inhaled deeply. The smell was gone, but what exactly happened? Never in his life had a witch produced that type of reaction from him.

He wanted to know, no, he needed to know why exactly she spurred the wolf so rapidly. In their four years of living together, he had never smelt her like that. Hermione smelt… ripe. Remus shivered in the warm, humid room as his wolfish self tossed it's head about in angst. Ripe. An apple with delicious skin and juicy flesh. His mouth salivated and he whimpered slightly. Bugger.

The door slammed open, and he was soon shoved under the steam of water as it was turned down to freezing before he could recover. Sirius stood over him as Remus was awkwardly in the tub, dumbfounded at the swift attack. "What the fuck happened?" Sirius hissed with a narrow gaze.

"Sirius, something's wrong," Remus mumbled.

The animagus turned off the water and glowered down at the werewolf. "What do you mean something's wrong? You nearly scared the wits out of her."

"Pads, her smell, something triggered," Remus sputtered as he tried to grasp the whole event.

Sirius glanced back at the door and then at the werewolf again. "What type of smell?"

A flash of recognition rippled over Remus's face as he gasped. "Sirius, her potion. The batch is all wrong," he said with wide eyes.

"How so? I helped her make your potion; it came out fine," Sirius responded cynicism etching his voice.

"Not my potion, _hers_ ," Remus declared, climbing out of the tub.

We have a winner. Sirius's eyes bugged out, and he gasped. "You're telling me that Moony smelt that?"

"Did you shag her last night?" Remus asked, pulling at his damp shirt.

Sirius shook his head. "She said she was too sore so we just fooled around."

"Well, you best tell her to fix it," Remus huffed, running his fingers through his damp hair.

"If that means you smelt that, then she was taking those the whole time she lived with you…" Sirius trailed off with a scowl. "What does that mean?"

Remus swayed his head and exhaled loudly. "I don't know. I have never felt that way before. Honestly, I'm not sure I would have been able to stop him."

The animagus looked to the door again before taking a closer step to the werewolf. "Is this a pack thing?" Sirius hissed in a hushed tone.

"It, well, I, you're asking me questions I don't know how to answer, Pads," Remus stuttered on his words as his eyes looked as if he was reading a book on the wall.

There was a knock at the door, and Remus reached for the towel he abandoned on the counter. "Come in," he muffled.

Hermione poked her head in with a pout. "Is everything alright? I'm sorry if I did something to offend you, Remus."

"Moony was recounting what happened. Just pre-moon jitters, love," Sirius sighed with a smile.

Remus nudged the animagus roughly. "Sirius has a question," the werewolf announced through the barrier.

"Darlin', are your potions working?" He hemmed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Hermione frowned and tilted her head. "I think so, but it did have an odd fragrance," she murmured with a guilty expression. "Ginny told me it would still be fine and that's common with the new recipe I'm using."

"You listened to the witch that got knocked up over similar circumstances?" Remus questioned with a snort.

"What?" Hermione questioned with risen eyebrows. "I think I need to go talk to my friend," Hermione growled as realization struck her.

Remus cleared his throat and shifted his posture. "Well, that sounds like a great idea. Get a real potion from her while you're there?" he pressed with arched eyebrows.

"Do I really smell that bad?" she asked, ducking further behind the door.

"Yes, you smell absolutely hideous," Sirius teased with a chuckle.

Remus sighed loudly and groaned. "No, Hermione. You don't smell awful. You're ovulating," Remus said bluntly.

Sirius shoved the werewolf with a glare. "Don't be a wanker, Moony."

Hermione's cheeks brightened as she hid most of her face with the barrier. "Oh, I'm sorry, Remus," she murmured. "I'll be back later. I'll bring Teddy with me so that you can relax a bit." She finished and shut the door with a quick snap.

"What does this business have to do with how Moony acted?" Sirius questioned with knitted eyebrows.

Remus pulled the towel from his face and shrugged his shoulders. "Honestly, Pads, you know as much as I do. Even when Dora and I were trying, I never felt that way."

"It isn't like she's a werewolf or even that you've shagged her before. As far as you've made it clear, you never dreamt of shagging my witch," Sirius growled.

Remus squinted dangerously at Sirius as his index finger went to his chest. "We lived an entirely different life before you came back. Don't forget that Moony bonded with that little witch on full moons. I don't know the reasoning he acted that way. This was the whole reason I moved. I don't know what he's doing!" The werewolf snapped with a heavy breath.

Sirius released the tension in his face and inched his eyebrows toward his hairline. "Moony, I'm sorry. It's hard to deal with at times, but I do need to give you a bit of credit for being responsible. Did you ever ask yourself if you want to sleep with her? Could you be repressing those feelings?"

The sandy-haired man moaned in frustration. "Of course I asked myself that. The truth be told, I never thought our life was going to change so quickly. I also didn't realize she was," he paused and groaned as he covered his face. "Of course she was taking potions. The only way she knew to suppress the symptoms and scent was by canceling the need for them."

"You're saying she knew you would act this way?" Sirius inquired, still quite flustered with the situation.

"No, Pads. She just likes her privacy if you haven't noticed," Remus sighed and sat on the rim of the tub. "I've been so dim. There was a reason she never worried about being around me; she disguised it with care."

"This is the first time you've smelt her without it then," Sirius grumbled and joined his friend on the tub.

"And the first time Moony noticed as well," Remus said with a nod, patting the marauder's leg.

Sirius bobbed his head and leaned into the werewolf. "Alright, we can function like this. We aren't going to have children any time soon. She and I haven't been together that long," he responded.

"Why was she cleaning my bathroom?" Remus asked with a scrunched nose.

Sirius chuckled and sighed. "Guilt is likely. We fooled around in here last night."

"One more question, Pads. Why did she change her potion recipe?"

The animagus was quiet a moment as he mulled over what to say. "Well," he started. "She wanted to change to the one she didn't have to take daily so she wouldn't forget given the circumstances. She said it was unfair to Teddy if something happened by accident."

"She's a good little witch," Remus murmured with a pout.

"Are you going to be alright?" Sirius inquired, placing his hand over Remus's.

"Of course, Sirius. If there's anything to this, now we know what we can avoid," the werewolf mumbled as he tucked his chin in Sirius's hair.

"I'm in love with her, Moony," Sirius whispered.

Remus kissed the man's dark strands with a sigh. "I know, Padfoot."

* * *

"How could you?" Hermione huffed as she paced the Potter's living room. "He was completely embarrassed. I was completely embarrassed."

Ginny was in the armchair, rocking her infant. Harry had taken James and Teddy into his bedroom so the witches could have their privacy. "Hermione, it wasn't like I planned to get you pregnant. I didn't remember that. Funny that Remus did," Ginny mused with a tilt of her head. "Harry always did love to spin a good tale for his former professor."

The curly-haired witch screeched in frustration. "Ginny, he could have lost it. He could have lost it and became appalled by what he couldn't control."

"You mean he would have shagged you, or attempted it. Moony wouldn't have forced it, you said he is a gentleman for being a wolf," Ginny attempted to lighten the mood, but it failed.

"Do you even remember what the agreement was when I started taking care of him over the full moons? He begged me never to take his actions seriously around that time and never to allow Moony to become a host in our relationship. Remus will never, has never and shall never want that of me. Even more so now that I'm with Sirius. To expose him to that was irresponsible."

Ginny snorted loudly as she swayed her red hair. "Hermione, I was off my potion for months before James was born and he didn't try to shag me."

That stopped the curly-haired witch in a mid-cycle of her pacing. "Yes, I know that," she mumbled, glancing away.

"Then are you going to tell me why he would all the sudden change his tune about something as simple as a witch ovulating?"

Hermione's cheeks bloomed with color as she attempted to appear calm and collected. "It isn't just a simple admission. There's a story to it all."

"A story of what?" Ginny questioned with a glare.

Hermione tossed her curls behind her and let out a large breath. "If I tell you, you can't tell anyone else."

"Not even Harry?"

"Especially not Harry."

Ginny waved Hermione over and whispered. "So, what happened?"

"It was the only time I ever made an off batch of Wolfsbane. Remus doesn't remember, nor should he ever have to. It's my fault, and I certainly won't make him suffer for it."

"Hermione! What happened?" Ginny breathed, color draining from her cheeks.

The curly-haired woman launched into a simple story with a shocking ending. One of which Ginny was a bit uncertain of how the other witch was going to handle it…


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione was relaxing on the grass as Teddy curled up next to her. They were gazing up at the clouds moving above. This was typical of them in the afternoons as they spent a decent amount of time outside. The boy turned toward her and frowned slightly.

"Hermione," Teddy started.

"Yes, my darling?" She responded.

His green eyes searched her face in an imitation of his father. "Are you going to marry Uncle Sirius?"

She couldn't stop the blood from pooling in her cheeks as she hemmed. "I don't know, why?"

He tilted his head, and she could see his young mind trying to figure out. "Will you still love my dad and me?"

The woman sat up and pulled him into an embrace. "I will always love you. I love you the most. You helped heal your dad's broken heart and filled mine."

The boy clung to her as he breathed deeply. "I don't want to move away; I want to stay with you. My dad missed you so much he cried."

"Hey, look at me," Hermione whispered, placing her fingers under his chin. "You will never have to leave again. This is your home. Even if I never marry your uncle, you will remain my lovely."

He hugged her tightly and nodded against her. "I love you so much," he sighed.

"You're my Teddy Bear. I would never be able to live with myself if you were upset."

A rough hand went to her shoulder, and she glanced back to see Remus. He must have snuck outside while they were talking and crawled over to them. He didn't say anything as his arms encircled the witch and boy. "We aren't going anywhere, son. Our family is here," Remus murmured as he rested his chin on Hermione's shoulder.

The woman pressed her head to Remus's as the boy squeezed them both in an enormous group hug. Anyone catching the scene outside of their bubble would assume they were a family. In plenty of ways they were and to Remus's dismay, they were imprinted on her as much as she was on them. That meant so much than just living together. It was the ultimate acceptance that there was no parting from the witch.

They parted, and the boy seemed pensive still. "So you aren't going to marry Uncle Sirius and leave?" Teddy asked with a tilt to his head.

"I won't leave, I promise," Hermione said, but Remus noticed how she glanced down at the grass instead of directly at the child.

"Why don't you go inside and see if your Uncle Sirius has lunch ready?" Remus purposed with a nod.

Teddy kissed both of their cheeks and skipped off toward the house, leaving the werewolf and witch alone. It had been a long while since Remus voluntarily pushed to be alone with Hermione. It made her twist slightly as she ran her fingers through the soft blades, not meeting his gaze.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Remus murmured folding his knees in front of him.

"It's not your fault," Hermione responded.

The werewolf scrunched his nose. "Then whose fault is it?"

Hermione glanced over at him as she sighed. "No one's, Remus. Things happen, we know that. No one can really say what sets your more lupine affinity off."

"Thank you for getting a new potion," Remus exhaled as his fingers traced his wild hair.

"Will that happen every time I don't use them?"

The werewolf wasn't sure why he smelt hints of guilt on her scent. "I hope not. I felt horrible that I scared you so badly."

"I was fine. I just didn't know what was happening," Hermione huffed. "I have never seen you quite so unhinged. It was fear for you than for my life. I know you would never hurt me."

Remus examined her for another silent moment before speaking. "I know it seems like I'm not happy with you two being together, Hermione, but I am. You and Sirius deserve happiness, and I want you both to have it. I would never willingly participate in your discontent."

"We both know that. It wasn't your fault, Remus. Blaming you for instinct is like blaming Teddy for his hair color," Hermione attempted to jest, but her face still seemed off.

"Hermione, is there something you want to talk about?" he probed gently.

"No, nothing why?" Hermione asked.

She was brushing her hair from her shoulder, but Remus still wasn't convinced. She came back to the house a bit different, almost somber. At first, he chopped it up to what happened, but now he was convinced it was something far more sinister. The witch he had been a companion of so long was sending off these feelings of confusion.

"You just seem," he paused with a sigh. "Secretive."

Hermione tilted her head with a pinched brow. "When have I ever been secretive? I can hardly wait to give Teddy his presents on his birthday," she retorted with a gentle smile.

"You would tell me if it was something I had done or am doing?" he asked with a firm tone.

She shifted her lips to one side of her face. "Why did you throw Sirius out of your room?" she inquired; clearly dodging the subject.

The werewolf would take the bait but made a mental note to return to the subject at hand. "I was afraid," Remus sighed, tracing his fingers through his beard. "It was sudden and old feelings have a habit of returning quickly. When I realized what we had done, I felt nervous to be judged."

"Judged for what?" Hermione's voice was sharp.

"For taking advantage of his kindness. For being a primal monster in search of the familiar. For disregarding your trust," he huffed while rolling his shoulders. "I never wanted you to feel odd because of our relationship, Hermione. I know that you are always supportive of other's happiness, but you and I built a friendship on being isolated from others. I couldn't fathom the confusion it would cause you."

The witch's eyes grew as her lips parted. "Remus, you are telling me that you made Sirius leave so I wouldn't find out what transpired?"

"He was still mending after the full moon, and I told you not to worry about us. I didn't know that was going to happen. He came in, and we talked, before long it wasn't talking. I didn't want you to think it was planned."

Hermione reached out and took his hand in hers. "Why didn't you just tell me? It really hurt Sirius's feelings enough for him to drink himself into a stupor for the nights that followed. You manifested our relationship by denying him."

The werewolf shuddered a breath with a nod. "I know. He deserved better and in turn, found the best," Remus finished with a smile.

There was a split second where she saw it; his unhindered adoration for her. Hermione was nervous and a bit fearful of what it meant, what this all meant. She slid her hand from his and hemmed. "I suppose we all just have to get better at communicating."

"Hermione, do you know why I was affected so strongly this morning?" Remus asked with an arched eyebrow.

Her posture was suddenly morphed into a protective shield. He watched her arms slither around her stomach as her knees propped up in front of her. Hermione was never one to shy away from things, but this clearly was a loaded question. What answer would she give the werewolf?

"No," she responded with a tilt of her head. "Quite the ponder and I will have to do some digging."

Lies. Lies. Lies. The agitated wolf was pacing and snorting in annoyance at the back of Remus's mind. The smell of lies was sour with anyone's scent. It was as if the unnatural act caused people to announce their guilt for doing so. Hermione knew that, but had she convinced herself somehow that she wasn't lying? "Are you positive? It was an anomaly in my behavior on all fronts," Remus persisted with patience.

"I think I'm going to go see what Sirius is up to," Hermione said with a nod.

Remus watched her skirt away in a fearful retreat. Whatever the secret was, it was enough to hide from everyone. The boxes he ticked in his mind were generic Not a werewolf. Not drinking fertility potions… what could it possibly mean?

* * *

Remus was in his son's bedroom as they were playing a game of wizard chess. Teddy hadn't fully grasped the concept of strategy, but he loved watching the pieces get smashed to rubble, so they played often.

"You're not still worried we're leaving are you?" He broke the silence after Teddy was frowning at the board longer than usual.

"Nope, dad. Hermione says she we can't leave even if you want to again. Uncle Sirius missed us too much."

The werewolf exhaled slowly as he focused on the pieces in front of him; he was right. "That's true. Does it make you happy?"

Teddy tilted his head, causing his shaggy teal hair to shiver around his brow. "Well, dad. I would be happier if Hermione were happy too. She looked so sad earlier."

"Why do you think that is?" Remus asked before instructing his knight to smash another pawn to Teddy's excitement.

"She said it's because she can't marry Uncle Sirius. She told me after we were done with lunch and she went up to her study. That makes me truly sad," Teddy grumbled with pursed lips.

Remus attempted to hold his focused stare on the board. "Why not?"

"She said it would make you unhappy, dad," Teddy said with a sigh.

"Oh," was all he could respond as he finally glanced up at the dissatisfied boy.

"Dad, if you didn't want to marry Hermione like you said, then why would she say that?"

The father reached over and patted his son's shoulder. "You know what? I will go ask while you clean up, alright?"

Teddy smiled and bobbed his head. "Okay, dad."

"Don't worry, Teddy, it will all be fine," Remus murmured with a small smile.

"Don't forget to give her more chocolate, dad. She won't leave if she has it."

Remus ruffled the boy's hair with a smile. "I will. all the chocolate Uncle Sirius's money can buy so that you can keep her."

The boy was content with that as he moved to clean up his room. The werewolf watched him a moment before nodding to himself.

Remus climbed from the small table and walked toward the door. His mind was troubled. His wolf more so as he ran around the substantial questions. They swirled and tugged at his mind as he climbed the stairs. He was so distracted by his thoughts, so plagued by the warning signs he could not understand nor envision.

The door opened to her study, and he was regretful immediately. "Merlin!" Sirius hissed as his nearly stripped form was in view.

Hermione had her hands braced against the desk as her legs were coiled around his bare torso. The male animagus had one of his hands tangled in her hair, yanking her neck in a sleek column toward the werewolf. Her panting, her growls of satisfaction, the utter scene of debauchery was muted. The silvery scar below her ear was not missed by Remus nor Moony. The wolf salivated, and the man's eyes only grew as realization overtook him.

"Remus?" Sirius huffed, glancing over his shoulder.

Hermione bristled as her vision glanced toward the door, and the werewolf retreated. The only thing he could think of doing. He was nearly tripping down the steps in a rush.

"Moony!" Sirius shouted, causing him to snap his vision back up at him.

There his former lover stood, pants clinging loosely. He had no idea. Both of them were in the dark. "Not now, Pads. I have to tend to my son," Remus grumbled and continued his retreat, leaving the younger man to wonder.


	7. Chapter 7

How long? How long was he disillusioned by the shades of neutral they shared in an effort to keep things balanced? Sincerely, well, if he were being honest with himself, they wouldn't have had to put in any effort if it was fair-footed. That only created a grim variant of what he knew as usual. The cringe-worthy concept was a new complication indeed.

Remus sat there in the plush library with a book lying limply in his lap. His eyes were lazily tracing the amber liquid that danced in the glass he swirled with a mesmerizing property. What was captivating his mind was nothing short of a recount. A recollection of the past and how did it come to this.

Things held such clarity after she moved into the house with them. It raised him from his darkness and shepherded him back onto the course of happiness. He felt so akin to her and her duty to them… like Sirius. Oh, the signs held such potency now.

However, the knock at the door coaxed him from his dizzy thoughts. "Come in," he announced without clarifying which of the pair it would be.

The young marauder slunk into the room with an appearance that far less amused than his usual carefree nature. "Moony, we need to talk," Sirius huffed as he shut the door lightly.

"Yes, Pads, I know," Remus murmured as he still swayed the glass in his hand. "Is she asleep?"

"After a bit of convincing, yes," Sirius sighed as he flopped down on the couch across from the werewolf. "What happened earlier upset her. She blames herself for your jealousy," he grumbled through a crumpled expression.

"I was not jealous," Remus affirmed with a swiveling of his eyes. "That isn't why I left aside from my lack of manners to knock before entering."

"Then why? Why run off and avoid us for the rest of the evening?"

The younger marauder was furious; Remus could smell it on the air. He had a good reason, but not for what he thought he should be angry for. "Padfoot, hold your temper a moment, we need to talk about something," Remus suggested before downing the rest of his beverage.

"What is it?" Sirius's voice was sharp as he squared his shoulders.

The werewolf set down his empty glass with his abandoned book before leaning closer to Sirius. "Did you notice any scars on her?"

"Scars?" the word echoed from the animagus with a hint of confusion.

"Yes, Sirius, scars. A bite?" Remus probed further as he ran his fingertips through his facial hair.

"You mean the nip she has on her neck? Hermione said that was from years ago. I chopped it up as a wound she received while at the manor so I never touched on it further." Sirius said with a shrug of his shoulders.

The werewolf watched the dusky-haired wizard pour himself a drink from the bottle on the table. There was too much between them for Sirius to flat out lie; no, he hadn't a clue. It was a crime that neither of them knew about it before. "Pads, that wasn't from Fenrir. I can promise you that."

"Are you telling me that you bit her, Moony?" Sirius asked as he lounged back against the sofa with ease.

"Yes," Remus admitted as his fingers continued to ascend to his wild mane. "I don't know when or how though."

That struck gold for the animagus as he paused his sip from his glass. "What do you mean you don't know? You don't just forget those things. It isn't like Moony rears his ugly head, and you just happen to forget what passes."

"Trust me; I am just as baffled as you. That isn't something any werewolf omits unless it's during the full moon. Which doesn't make any sense either because I've diligently been taking Wolfsbane Potion for years. I know my own bite when I see it, Pads."

Sirius huffed and downed his entire glass before his lips tightened. "So, what kind of bite was it, Remus? A friendly type or else?"

Such a question full of speculation. There were many different ways one could be marked, marred and ruined by a werewolf. Some for reason, some for greed, and a handful for downright malice. The last was not a participant in the kind of scar she wore. The one she hid cleverly for so long. "That might be a question I might need to ask her," Remus said with a pinched brow. "Pads, she diligently hid it from me. What does it mean?"

"Well," Sirius started as he poured himself another drink. "If it were her fault, she wouldn't want your guilt. If she provoked an attack, she wouldn't want you to shame yourself for that either. If you look at it plainly, whatever she was hiding it for, she did so for you."

The werewolf watched his fellow marauder sip on his drink in thought. Sirius was remarkably stoic for the circumstance. It could mean significant changes for all involved if it was for particular reasons. This bore a similar scene of the past to come to mind. One of which made the werewolf squirm slightly.

"Now, Moony, it's not half bad. It isn't like she hid a child from you," Sirius snickered with a wolfish grin.

"That isn't funny, Padfoot. Not even a mild chuckle-worthy concept. I still don't understand how it happened," Remus spoke with a tiny amount of announce.

"Alright, how about this; I'll ask her about it when we go on holiday for her birthday? That way it doesn't seem odd for you because I know you already are agonizing over it as you do over everything."

"No," Remus said swiftly and then hemmed. "No, let me talk to her. I need to hear what she has to say without her worrying about judgment."

"Judgment?" Sirius scoffed while tossing his hair. "Moony, you act like I would judge her for hiding this from you."

The werewolf tapped the arm of the chair, not looking at his companion. "Well, I wouldn't suggest that, but I also don't want her to avoid telling you either. I would like to know what happened."

"You seem troubled," Sirius mused.

"I am," was all the werewolf replied before standing. "Good night, my old friend. I will see you in the morning."

Sirius watched the werewolf maneuver around the sofa and waved. "Good night, Moony. Try to sleep on it a bit. What hasn't killed us yet, won't."

"Fancy you are saying that. Good night," Remus murmured and left the library.

* * *

Hermione was extraordinarily busy with work the last few days before the full moon. She was barely seen at home and when she was present, the witch was nearly collapsing from exhaustion. Sirius attempted to take care of her as much as he could, but she refused him and often spent time alone, in her study.

The bill she was working on would be put to the Wizengamot in the next week, so she was working out all the different perimeters. It took her far longer than she first estimated because of a hitch with one of the articles. Fixing that was a backtracking affair, but one of which she knew had to happen. It was a labor of love, and Sirius never once made her feel bad for it.

The male animagus knew what she was working toward and had been for the last year. It was such a testament to who she was as a witch and what she stood for as one. He loved that she regarded her work as vital and life-changing, which Sirius agreed to whole-heartedly.

She was scratching away at a piece of parchment in her study. Anything to keep from having to explain to Sirius the subtle questions he was asking her. How was she going to admit anything like that to him? She just couldn't see a positive end to all of this. Hermione exhaled and set the quill down, looking at the pictures above her desk. Pictures of the Weasleys. Pictures of her friends and their children. The ones closest to her were that of Teddy and Remus, with new additions of Sirius. They all told a story…

A knock at the door interrupted her contemplation. "Sirius, I'll be out shortly. I just need to finish this last bit for my presentation," Hermione explained without looking over at the person who entered.

"I think we should talk," Remus's voice announced over the space.

Hermione bristled and turned to see the werewolf standing there with a tea tray. "Oh, Remus, I'll be out momentarily. I need to finish this," she reiterated in hopes to hide her surprise.

"Hermione, we went through this when we kissed under the mistletoe. You hid from me for a week. Are you upset that I walked in on you?" Remus questioned with a pout.

Hermione swiveled her chair as she took the tray from him and sighed. "No, I'm not upset. It just was surprising. You looked surprised to see us like that," She admitted as Remus sat down in the nearby armchair.

She was bent over the table and dressing a cup of tea for herself as he examined her actions. His eyes never left the animagus as she twisted and contorted inwardly from discomfort. He was well aware of that by the sickly scent coming from her in waves. "Then should we talk about your bite?"

The cup fell from her hands as she gasped. Her pallor grew as his eyes narrowed at her reaction. The teacup was rolling on the floor, a chip at the brim… Hermione cleared her throat as she reached for her wand and waved at the mess, cleaning it. "It's just something that happened years ago, Remus. Nothing extravagant," she dismissed as she picked up the cup; still not meeting his gaze.

"Nothing extravagant, hm?" He repeated as his expression grew more pinched. "When did I bite you?"

Hermione had taken it upon herself to try for another cup of tea, but her hands weren't cooperating. Her spoon was clanging against the side of the cup as it jittered in her fingers. It wasn't fear, Remus knew that. It was anxiety that was reaping the throws of emotion now. "Hm?" Was all that left her mouth.

His patience was slowly degenerating. "My bite. The mark on your neck. When did I give it to you? How did it happen?" He asked as his tone turned stern.

Her eyes met his, and he saw the helplessness in them. This was her big secret. The one thing no one else had been privy to hearing. At least, from her actions, that's how it seemed to be. She was holding onto it for such a length of time that now, the worn expression of acceptance dawned on her face.

"Before I moved into Grimmauld. Before Ron and I separated," Hermione confessed with a colossal breath expelled.

"And?" Remus inquired with an arched eyebrow.

"And it was because I brewed an off batch of Wolfsbane. It was just a lighter blue smoke than usual and thought nothing of it. I didn't realize that it could be so much more difficult for you," Hermione sighed as she scratched her neck.

"What happened? I don't remember going through a poor full moon," Remus expressed as his eyes softened.

Hermione shifted in her chair as she sipped her teacup. Her eyes were tracing the bookshelf across the room as she ran a finger over the rim of her cup. "It wasn't poor. All of the usual symptoms were alleviated say for one."

"Moony," Remus breathed in shock.

Hermione bobbed her head and met his eyes again. "It was a fine night. You acted pretty normal, so I suspected nothing until your doting, and relaxed affection became aggressive. He was pushy and invasive, and I wasn't a larger animal, so I just went to hide. It wasn't enough; he yanked me out, pinned me down and nipped me. He spent the next few hours licking me and laying on me," Hermione sighed as her cheeks were flaming beacons in the dim light.

Remus looked as if someone kicked the air of his chest. "Did he do anything else?" He asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

Hermione hemmed as she rolled her neck. "No, I wasn't large enough for any of his further advances."

The werewolf scrubbed his face and groaned. "Merlin, I am so sorry, Hermione. That had to have been a horrible experience for you."

"Remus, it's fine," Hermione said as she reached for his hand. "I knew he wasn't trying to hurt me. He just was being frisky," she attempted to lighten the mood with a smile.

His face pinched as he gripped her fingers. "Hermione, that's not alright and him biting you… that's a serious problem."

"Only if I spend full moons with you and Sirius. I don't have to," she reminded him with a nod.

"No, it's not just that. Hermione, he marked you as a pack mate. Say for Sirius; I have never done that with anyone else."

Hermione's eyes squinted as her eyebrows knitted. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know the circumstances as to what his thoughts were, but his actions were clear. He wanted you and kept you. You carry the underlined textures of my signature on you."

"Wait, hold a tick," Hermione huffed with a toss of her hair. "You're telling me that Moony marked me for what, Remus? This was why I didn't want to talk about this in the first place. I didn't want you to think you changed anything by this."

"But, I did," Remus responded, pulling away from her and slumping against the chair. "I changed more than I first thought."

"How so?" Hermione snapped with a scowl.

Remus stood up and exhaled. "We'll talk about it more after the full moon. Please be safe and don't come to the house until after Sirius says it's all clear," he said while running his fingers through his hair.

"Wait, what's going on?" Hermione demanded as she stood up.

Remus snapped his vision to her and glared. "Not now. I have to process this myself. We'll talk when Moony isn't so restless."

Hermione blinked and sat back down. "Okay."

"I'm sorry, I promise I will explain more then. Have a fun few nights away," Remus declared and left the study… leaving the animagus more confused than relieved.


	8. Chapter 8

Remus was stretched out on the attic floor and groggily coming to the morning after. Last night was typical, for the most part. Something was wrong, but he wasn't entirely positive what it could be. Cool hands touched his back, and the werewolf shivered. "Come on now, let's get you off the floor. Why you felt you needed to stretch out on it I haven't a clue," Sirius's voice grated the sensitive ears of the werewolf.

Remus wrapped an arm around his marauder and sighed. "I felt too enclosed again. Something smelt sweet through the floorboards and relaxed my nerves."

Sirius was scowling as he helped Remus to the cot. "My room is below," he remarked as Remus groaned when he lounged on the bed.

"I know that," Remus grumbled as he scrubbed his face.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on with you and Hermione now?"

He snatched a potion off the night table and exhaled. "Pads, I think I did something awful," Remus said with a pout before swigging the vial. "Something potentially evil."

"Did Moony force her," Sirius murmured as his face was blank.

"He tried from what she told me. My concern is what he did accomplish and not what he almost did," Remus responded as he snatched up another bottle. "He marked her, Sirius."

The animagus glowered as he bent in front of the werewolf's naked form. Sirius's arms were on either side of Remus as he inched toward his face. "You greedy, self-serving, son of a bitch," Sirius growled.

Remus's cheeks were tinted with color as his brow knitted. "Pads, it wasn't my choice. Moony did this. I promise you that I've stayed as platonic and sincere with her as possible over the years. Aside from a Weasley mistletoe, we have never provoked even a chaste kiss."

Sirius took Remus's face in his hand with his thumb pressing one cheek and his fingers caressing the other. "You better take care of her and stop hurting her. You know what the repercussions are now. Whether you like it or not, Moony, you are stuck with us. You can't keep it up now that you know. She deserves more than what you've given her."

"I promise you; I will be diligent about how my words can affect her now."

Sirius dropped his gaze as he released the werewolf's face. "Moony, I don't think I have to tell you not to sleep with my girlfriend, do I?" He sighed.

Remus's hand caressed his face. "No, Sirius. I love you too much to hurt you as well."

"I love you too, Remus. It was so hard to live without you," Sirius whispered as he pressed his forehead to the werewolf's.

It was a wave of relief and tenderness that swept through them. They were breathing in unison one moment like pack mates and then Sirius had touched his lips to the werewolf. Even as tired as Remus was, it was instinctual to bond and have intimate moments with Sirius. They lived this way so often in Hogwarts. James and Peter silently were unsure how this all worked, but for them, it was like breathing.

The animagus sounded with an agreement as the kiss evolved and Remus's hands caressed his face. It was intense and tasted with relief and love. Sirius moved closer as he straddled the naked werewolf. A bond further than flesh and fur. They spoke to each other's core, and it sounded in unison.

Remus groaned as Sirius's hand traced down his scarred chest. "Wait," he said against the animagus's lips. "Wait, you have a witch you love and cherish, Pads," he murmured as they pulled away. "This isn't right, and I can't do it."

Sirius seemed torn as he maneuvered from the werewolf. "You're right. This was horrible. How am I going to explain that to her," he said with a jutted bottom lip.

"You don't. She will be more hurt than anything about this. You know that," Remus said with a glare. "This can't happen again. I don't want her to get hurt because we aren't being responsible."

"We can't lie, it was just a kiss," Sirius huffed as he scratched his chin.

"She will leave us, Padfoot. I saw it in her eyes a few days ago. She believes you love me more than her and that's why she won't marry you."

Sirius stood up and snarled while scrubbing his face. "But that's the thing, Moony. I don't love you more. I love you both the same. I love Hermione for how she makes me feel and you for the same reasons. You both fill different sides of my heart, and I feel torn at the middle."

Remus reached for his boxers under the pillows and exhaled loudly. "I don't know what to tell you, Pads. She won't stay if you tell her what happened."

"I trust her to know that I'm loyal to her, and I just made a mistake," Sirius said with a firm nod.

"I trust her to do what I know Hermione Granger does; she will remove herself from the situation if she thinks we would get back together. She would rather be miserable than make you feel like you're torn."

The werewolf stood from the cot as Sirius watched him put on his boxers slowly. "Let's shelf this until you get some rest, old friend."

Sirius pulled Remus's arm over his shoulders, and the werewolf chuckled. "You realize how many times that little witch nearly fell over at my weight? She is absolutely charming."

"She really is, Moony. Most certainly," Sirius sighed, and they left the attic together.

* * *

Hermione woke with a start at the weight on her shoulder. "Relax, lovely. I have tea for you. You fell asleep waiting to hear about them this morning," Andromeda's voice caressed her ears.

The younger witch glanced over at the teacup offered and sighed. "I'm sorry, Drom. I didn't mean to; I just am so worn out from work, home life and the moon itself seems to do it."

Andromeda sat down next to the witch and rocked her head. "I understand. I know you spent so many moons taking care of him — good ones, bad ones and even those that you had battled being annoyed at his demeanor. That never leaves you when you care so deeply for someone's person," the older witch said as she rubbed Hermione's shoulder.

"Drom, do you think that he is angry with me for being with Sirius?" Hermione questioned as she scrubbed her heavy eyes.

The older witch tilted her head in the silence as if she was evaluating some memory. When Andromeda did actually glanced over at Hermione, her lips pinched. "I think he doesn't know how to feel, Hermione. You both have spent years at different parts of your lives dedicating them to him. It almost seems like he doesn't know how to handle the concept that he may have to decide whether he can handle being lonesome from your relationship."

"But he never once has said that. We will always take care of him. I know even if things change between us, that Sirius will never abandon him," Hermione insisted.

"Can you handle that? Sirius placing him immediately after his loyalty to you?" Andromeda inquired with a slight frown.

Hermione shook her head as she sipped her tea. "His loyalty will always be to Remus first. I knew that from the beginning before he even admitted their former relationship to me."

"I don't think you understand your importance, darling. He is completely and utterly at your feet," Andromeda said.

The younger witch buttoned her lips as she contemplated. Her mind was still heavy from lack of sleep, but something was simple to her; given a chance, Sirius couldn't live without Remus. Remus barely lived without Sirius, so it was a two-way street. It only made her absence during the full moon even clearer. Her deflation was mirrored outwardly with a huge exhale. "Nothing will ever replace his love and loyalty to Remus, Drom."

"Does that worry you?" Andromeda asked as she rubbed Hermione's shoulder.

"No, because I love and respect Remus. He deserves the loyalty he receives from Sirius. It isn't about who loves who more, it's about how we love."

Hermione stared down at her half-empty cup and felt the odd twinge of jealousy wrapped in guilt again. It was hard to cope with and even worse that she couldn't talk to Sirius about it.

"You know, he may be my son-in-law, but you are as close to a daughter as Nymphadora was. We can talk about what troubles your heart," Andromeda coaxed as she caressed Hermione's shoulder.

"I know, but there's this silly feeling. It started after the fight. I'm so, so, well, jealous of them. I shouldn't be and being with Sirius only makes me that much more guilty. I can't explain the feelings or their origins, but that's the only way I've been able to define them. I don't know what to do," Hermione finished as she put her cup down on the table.

"Jealous of them both?" Andromeda said with a steady tone.

Hermione rocked her head. "Which doesn't make a stitch of sense because Remus and I were never engaged in that type of relationship. That's like a child who has a toy but wants the one left in the window because they were sitting together. It's childish and immature to feel that way."

"Dear, you lived with him for many years. Even before that you helped raise his son, cook for him, drag him from his deep grief. You have every right to feel the absence of that closeness now that he and Sirius have resumed their friendship."

Hermione bent her chin toward her chest as she groaned. "It's not normal. I'm happy with Sirius. I shouldn't be worried about being cut from their lives due to their long-standing friendship, correct?" Hermione asked while glancing over at the older witch.

"My philosophy is honesty is the best policy. If you are feeling these things, maybe you should tell them both. Ease the tension between you all. It might be just the ticket Remus needs to express his longing for your friendship as well. I know that there's a part of him that misses those late nights together in the library and taking Teddy to the zoo. You lived an entirely different life before Sirius came back," Andromeda finished with a motion of agreement. "Not that you want him in an intimate way, Hermione. You can easily miss someone and not want more of them than you had. The simplicity of your life was changed and with that was the loss of companionship for someone you love."

"Yes, I think after everything settles beyond the full moon, I will sit down and talk with them. There has to be a reason I keep feeling this way," Hermione voiced as she tucked her head against the matron.

Andromeda kissed Hermione's hair and stroked the strands with gentleness. "Don't worry, darling. They love you too. No one is going to leave you in the dark."

"Thanks, Drom. I think I'll go stretch out next to Teddy before he wakes up. Tell me when Sirius writes?" Hermione questioned as she stood up.

"Of course," Andromeda agreed.

Hermione skipped toward the staircase and wandered up, leaving her troubles and worry behind. She crawled next to the boy on his bed and enjoyed the scent of him. It wasn't long before he would be too big to cuddle. Her heart tightened, and she fell asleep stroking his teal hair.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hermione," Sirius tried to start again.

She just ignored him with a smile as she cooked lunch. Her humming became louder as Teddy stifled a laugh behind his hands. The animagus was desperate for her to acknowledge him, but the witch pretended as if he was invisible and remained undisturbed by his shouting.

"Teddy, my love, shall we go wake up your dad and Uncle Sirius?" Hermione asked the boy.

"Uncle who, Hermione?" Teddy asked with a mischievous smile.

"The man who gives you the best candy," Sirius hissed at the boy with a narrow gaze.

Hermione flourished her hand and hemmed. "Oh, nevermind. I must have been dreaming," she snickered as she eyed the wizard through the side of her vision.

"Do you think that dad hated being alone last night?" Teddy asked with a toothy gleam.

"I suppose. It's hard to miss someone," Hermione mused and tilted her head.

Sirius had quite enough. He yanked the woman from her stiff posture and dipped her down before kissing her deeply. Hermione dropped her wand and wrapped her arms around him with a sound of approval. "Now that I have your attention," he growled when pulling away. "I bloody fucking missed you," he snapped.

Hermione laughed as she caressed his cheek with her fingers. "Calm down, all you had to do was tell me you missed me," she murmured with a bright grin. "I missed you too."

Sirius's lips curled into a toothy expression. "I missed you more. Enough to show you how much later," he whispered as he righted the witch on her feet.

"Uncle Sirius, we got you so good," Teddy teased with a laugh.

Hermione smirked and nodded. "We did. If he didn't kiss me we could have continued until he was nearly crying," she taunted as she cleaned the counter.

Sirius stepped behind her and nuzzled her neck. "Don't be so bloody feisty, witch. I might excuse the boy so I can show you how much I hate being ignored," he breathed near her ear.

Sirius was craned over her shoulder as his chin rested on her collarbone, but Hermione smelt a new fragrance on her partner. Something she wasn't used to detecting on the carefree animagus. She knew he showered; he didn't smell of the stale attic like Remus had complained she wore on long nights. However, it was underlined with a rather large question mark.

Hermione kissed his cheek and pulled away, taking the plate to the boy. Teddy was happily absorbed in his book as he ignored his food momentarily, but the witch turned to the marauder.

"So, why did you ask me to come home so soon?" Hermione asked with a small raise to one of her eyebrows.

Sirius rubbed the back of his neck with a curl to his lips. "Can't a wizard miss his witch?"

"Surely," Hermione said as she picked up her wand and nabbed another plate of the counter. "I'm going to go check on Remus."

Sirius swatted her bum playfully as she edged around him. Hermione rolled her eyes with a significant smile before leaving the kitchen. She knew that the marauders were always weird and a bit off kilter after a full moon. Actually, that's the reason why she wasn't expecting Sirius to ask her to come home until tomorrow. However, his persistent letter was enough to spark a bit of suspicion as to his need.

The witch dropped her confident posture as she neared the master bedroom. She curled her shoulders forward and tilted her head down just a fraction as she knocked. Hermione heard a grunt of approval and entered the room with her teeth sunk into the flesh of her inner cheek. The day after was always a bit of a toss-up. He could be a bit menacing or the gentlest wounded wizard.

When Remus caught her in his gaze, his tired expression grew a tiny amount lighter. "Hello, Hermione, you're back early," Remus remarked as he stretched across the pillow next to him.

"Sirius asked us to come home. How are you feeling? Can you stomach some food?" She whispered; trying not to grate his sensitive ears.

He welcomed her over, and she sat down next to the lounging werewolf. Hermione abandoned the plate on the night table as her arm went to the werewolf's forehead. Remus was always naturally warmer than anyone she knew, but he was unusually warm today. That made her scowl and maneuver to touch his neck. "Remus, you're feeling especially ill today?" She asked, reaching for a pain draught on the nightstand.

"It's nothing, Hermione," he huffed as she offered him the potion. "You know I do have nights were nothing eventful happens, and I'm still sick as a dog the next day."

Hermione coaxed him to take the potion before he settled on his pillows, patting the bed next to him. "Come here a moment? I miss our mornings," he grumbled as he winced at the pain from moving.

The witch flopped gingerly next to the werewolf, and his fingers went to her hair. "You realize a nice hot bath will do you some kindness, Remus," Hermione said as he was staring at the ceiling.

"You always say that," he chuckled and pulled her closer. "Hermione, tell me. What did you do while you were gone?"

Another portion of grounding the werewolf enjoyed. His mind was always so muddled after the full moon; they often talked about books, food, and Teddy the day after. "Well, I read the theory of magic to Teddy last night. Drom and I organized her study after he was in bed. She's thinking of getting a cat, so we talked about that. Then I fell asleep in the library, reading about Hogwarts."

Remus ran his fingers through her curls a bit more before humming. "That sounds like a good night."

"Remus," she started as she glanced up at him. "Can I do anything to make you more comfortable?"

He eyed her with an exhausted smirk. "Just stay with me a little longer? I know you have a list of things you want to do today, but can I borrow ten more minutes?"

Hermione relaxed while rocking her head. "Of course, Remus. Whatever you need."

He pulled her closer to him with strained effort and kissed her forehead. "You're a wonderful companion and friend, Hermione. WIthout you, I would have never been able to make it."

She hid her blush by tucking her chin against his clothed chest. "You're a remarkable friend as well."

"Are you in love with Sirius?" His voice was low and soft in the air.

Hermione gulped as she placed a hand on his chest. "Yes, I am."

"Good," he sighed. "He needs you. Sirius will make mistakes because love doesn't come easily to him. He has difficulty accepting that he's loved by someone. Try to remember that as you manifest a life together."

"Remus," Hermione whispered.

"Yes?"

"Are you upset that we're together?" Hermione inquired as she dared not look up at his expression.

Remus's free hand went to her cheek and tilted her vision upward. "Hermione, I'm relieved you both found what you needed in each other. It's difficult to stomach that when you make a mistake such as I have, there is no repentance that can fix it. I hurt him beyond belief with my actions, and it gave way to something he needed more than me. It's humbling, but I would never wish for you two to separate on my account, understood?"

Hermione bolstered forward and kissed his cheek lightly. "Thank you."

"Thank you for caring so much about my wellbeing, Hermione. I know that's why this has been so hard on you."

"You remember two years ago on Christmas eve?" Hermione questioned him with a grin.

Remus chuckled and bobbed his head. "Teddy tried to state his case on why he needed to open up a present."

"And when it was plausible to the weak-willed werewolf," she paused with a playful smile. "He gave you that wonderful picture framed with us at the Burrow all together."

Remus grunted as he reached over and plucked the frame off his nightstand. "It was a terribly sweet gift that Harry helped him with."

Hermione sighed as she settled next to him, glancing down at the picture. "What a lovely scene."

It was some birthday or holiday, and Teddy was still a toddler. Hermione held the teal-haired boy on her lap as Remus was leaning over and chuckling at the boy. It was a picturesque moment caught by one of the Weasleys.

"I loved moments like this when he was a baby," Hermione sighed as she touched the child in the picture.

"I loved them too. I was so lost at how to be a good father, and you helped me take it in stride. Andromeda always did tell me how much of a gift it was that you implanted yourself into our lives so firmly."

Hermione smirked and shook her head. "Remus, why wouldn't I take care of you? Harry would have been so furious if something happened to you. Plus, Teddy is the greatest child," Hermione laughed.

Remus nuzzled her hair and sighed. "You're this monumental witch, and I'm lucky to have you in my life."

She relaxed against him until he fell asleep. Hermione thought as she stared at her hand on his chest. What was she going to do about the werewolf? She feared about many things, but mostly she worried about his loneliness.

* * *

Hermione was pursing her lips as she stared at the mess of her library. Well, not hers. Theirs. She was picking up the magazines and books off the table, placing them in their proper homes manually. Today was difficult, and she felt lonesome for conversation. Sirius was spending time with Teddy most of the day, and she tidied up.

Something odd was going on, she could smell it. Why was her partner acting so strangely? The difficulty of blending lives; it made her exhale at the weight of it all. The door creaked behind her, and she glanced back to see Remus. He was dressed comfortably in a pair of sweats and a jumper.

"Afternoon," he murmured as his arms were close to his chest in a wounded fashion.

Her smile dropped as she saw his pallor. "Remus! What's wrong?"

When the witch got to him, he shook his head. "I just haven't felt up to snuff, don't worry. I wanted to come to see what the house was up to."

She helped him to the armchair and moved a small ottoman over for his legs. "Remus, what are you doing out of bed? You should be resting."

"I felt like this shouldn't wait," Remus murmured as his grimace evolved while settling in the chair.

Hermione was bent in front of him as she placed his legs on the ottoman. "What shouldn't?"

"Well, we should have a conversation about what we talked about the other night," the werewolf murmured.

Hermione's vision met his with her eyes nearly bugging out from her face. "It can wait. I wouldn't want you to stress over something so simple."

"Hermione, we both know that what happened was the least bit simple," Remus grumbled as she stood away from his form.

He could sense she was trying to decide if it would be best to leave the room. Her eyes kept tracing the doorway and then returning to Remus. The wizard was anything but patient after the moon, especially about this. Hermione exhaled and collapsed on the sofa with a scrunched expression. "Okay, what is wrong?"

Remus didn't want to scare her and delicacy would be the only answer. "There's something that happens when a subject with Lycanthropy happens to attach themselves to another individual — bonding of a kintype. When the wolf actively claims that person, it can be in several ways," he started while rolling his neck.

Hermione bobbed with a huffed. "Yes, I know that, Remus. The marking is determined on how the feral identity decides they perceive said person of interest," she murmured.

"Which is influenced by the conditioned individual," Remus added.

That caused the witch to jerk into a stiff posture. "Then that means we're alright, right? Nothing difficult about being a bit attached."

Remus scrunched his nose as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well, usually, yes."

"Usually," she echoed.

"Merlin, Hermione, why does this have to be so difficult."

"Are you saying that Moony was influenced by hidden feelings?" Hermione's voice was nearly a whisper.

The werewolf scrubbed his face roughly. "I didn't put it into perspective. I never have. We were just who were are and will remain. However, things are different now; more focused. I have to be honest with you because I never intended on our lives changing. I zealously kept you to myself."

Hermione's cheeks reddened further as she tried to dampen her tongue. "But things don't have to change. Why would we have to change? I'm still here and you and Sirius… Teddy," she sputtered with a scratchy voice.

"I'm going to tell you a story," Remus responded as his fingers traced the stubble on his face. "When we were in our sixth year together, Sirius and I had been seeing each other on and off for a year then. Moony must not have appreciated that Sirius was dancing around getting exclusive with Marlene and I had similar feelings I suppressed," He paused with a deep breath. "I've never been a person to express my feelings that would cause someone issues."

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, Moony bit him, and he experienced things very similar to what you had," He mumbled as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "You questioned why he never was devoted to anyone besides me several years ago, that's the reason why."

Her eyes grew as she cleared her throat. "So, are you saying his relationship with me is forced?"

"No, of course not!" Remus huffed as he scrubbed his face. "I'm explaining to you why he finds it easier to be with you. Moony had marked you."

Hermione just stared over at the werewolf with wide eyes. "That? That's why? You're the reason why?"

Remus paused his flustered motions to glare at her. "Not exactly."

The witch physically slumped at the weight of the conversation. "You're telling me there's more between us than we addressed?"

What was he to say to that? He never imagined in his years that he would have to express the fact that his love and devotion ran deeper than he was willing to admit. That it spurred him to see her with the Weasley boy after taking such great care of his son. When she would hold him after the full moon, he felt whole. The very same feelings he had when he was with Sirius. It was this distracting and torn sore at the back of his mind he couldn't itch or soothe.

"I would like to apologize for biting you, Hermione. I know it's much to take in. Nothing has to change, I accept and celebrate your relationship with Sirius, but I felt it was important to ensure you know how much I care about you both. Obviously, my instincts are far more apparent than my willingness to confess," Remus finally settled on voicing.

"Remus, why didn't you tell me?" Hermione questioned, her cheeks red and the scent of shame filled the room.

"Would it have changed anything?" He asked with an arched eyebrow.

Hermione covered her lips with her hand as she stared across the room. "Maybe," she muffled through her fingers.

"Ah, well, there are some tricks an old wolf has yet to learn. Sirius called me a bloody wanker after the full moon I bit him. I can only assume you hid it to spare me my guilt," Remus sighed with a nod.

Hermione shook her head and released her mouth from her fingers, displaying the grimace fully. "Remus, I didn't tell you so you wouldn't feel obligated to me. I love you, always. You have been my greatest companion and doting father to your son. I never wanted to change your decisions based on Moony's actions."

"Did you ever feel I compelled you to change your life after I bit you?" Remus dreaded the question.

The witch's lips curled as she shook her head. "No, never. I felt compelled under my own fruition. My service to you as a partner has always been what you allowed me to give."

Remus swallowed roughly as the blood pooled in his cheeks. "Hermione, I don't deserve someone like you in my life. You've always been so extraordinary, so patient and kind. Now that you know, I only hope you can promise that the events of what happened will release you from what obligation you think you have to me and live a fulfilling life with Sirius. That's why I wanted to talk about this. I want you to know that I have seen you serve me loyally for years, it's time for you to be happy for just your own sake."

"And you?" she whispered, her eyes dancing around the woven design of the carpet.

"I will remain your faithful friend and companion, as I always planned to be. I threw a fit after what transpired; I can't fully blame that on Moony and our possessive stance on you both. However, there comes a moment of clarity when I see the potential those I love to have contentment and when I'm getting in the way of it. I want you to promise me that you will let go of your plight for my happiness so you can have yours. Regardless of what's to come," Remus finished with a nod.

"But that's just it, Remus. I'm not happy if you can't be happy," Hermione declared as her honeyed eyes met his.

"I'm happy with what I have. My family," he confirmed with a slow nod.

"And when you slept with Sirius?"

A heated relief. A wonderful feeling of connection. "A muddled event of imperfection. I know now what my struggle was and can't change my actions to before and after," the werewolf sighed.

Hermione walked over and hugged him tightly. "I promise, we'll always take care of you, even if you tell us not to, Moony," she breathed as his hands coiled around her.

"I love you both; I hope you know that," he responded and kissed her cheek. "Now, let's go see what my dear friend is getting my son into."

Hermione helped the werewolf up with a bright smile. "Hopefully nothing we can't unteach him," she snickered and helped the wounded werewolf from the library.


	10. Chapter 10

The culmination of a bad day can haunt every decision you make. Sirius was in the process of learning that two days after the full moon. It started like almost any other day, simplistic and enjoyable. Hermione woke him to a lovely tryst that had him lull into his morning. It was this delightfully sinful thing when a witch was randier than him. After that… the day soured, fast.

* * *

Hermione was in the process of cooking breakfast as the young Lupin had risen with the sun, much as she had. "Hermione, does dad have a girlfriend?" He asked her as he scribbled on his sheet of parchment.

"No love, why?" Hermione questioned as she flicked her wand.

Teddy shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "Uncle Sirius says you're a good girlfriend. Even when he doesn't deserve it. What does that mean?"

She scowled in thought at the concept of his observation. "Do you want your dad to have a girlfriend?"

Teddy tilted his head and scrunched his nose. "I don't really need a new mum. Grandmother says your like my mum, but dad isn't going to marry you so how is that?"

"Oh, aren't we full of questions today," Hermione grumbled as she rubbed her face. "My love, don't you think this is something you should talk about with your father?"

"If you and Uncle Sirius have a baby, can I still share my old toys?"

Hermione bit down on her impatience at the evaluation of her relationship and exhaled. "Teddy, we aren't going to have a baby any time soon. If we ever do, you'll be one of the first people to know, okay?"

"Hermione?" Teddy questioned again.

Luckily, Remus walked into the room just as Hermione was going to yank her hair out. "Please, for the love of magic, talk to your son?" Hermione implored as she set down plates for them both.

The werewolf chuckled and rubbed the boy's shoulder. "Have you been a naughty Lupin?" He teased the child.

"Dad, this is serious," Teddy stated with a glare. "I want a brother like James."

Hermione pressed her palm to her forehead as she stood at the counter. She was flustered, and Remus could sense that it may not be the boy's fault. "How about this; if you're patient, you will have a little cousin in a few years." He offered with a smile.

Teddy pouted and shoveled his food around his plate. "Okay," he grumbled.

"That's a good boy," Remus murmured and leaned over to kiss his hair. "You wear our Hermione out sometimes," he snickered as he reached for an empty cup and the teapot.

"It's to be expected. The novelty of his new cousin has finally worn off. With James it was tantrums, remember?" Hermione mumbled as she went into the cabinet.

Remus chuckled with a nod. "Oh, yes. Flaming red hair and raging stomps," he continued as he dressed his tea.

"I never went through that. My mother and father never achieved a successful pregnancy after me," Hermione said with a scrunched expression as she turned to the werewolf.

He waved her over and took the contain of scones she made last night. "Mine either. My father felt it was difficult as it was to leave my mother daily with me. He didn't want to burden her with more tasks. I wish they would have after the attack. It might have been better for them to have one healthy child," Remus sighed.

Hermione shook her head and hung her arms around his neck. "You're the perfect Lupin, professor," she snickered and kissed his cheek.

"And you, Miss Granger, are going to be late," he murmured as his hand caressed one of her arms.

She tucked her chin over his neck and sounded agreement. "Yes, I do need to get going. Moony, do you know why my boyfriend is so unusual?" She questioned in a breathy tone.

Remus pressed his head to hers. "You'll have to ask him, but likely he's just odd," He responded before kissing her forehead. "Now, go get going, dear."

Hermione walked over to Teddy and kissed his head. "My love, behave and don't wear your father so thin today, alright?"

Teddy rocked his head and swallowed his bite. "Hermione, I love you."

"I love you too. I'll be back at lunch to see how everyone is fairing."

Remus listened to her walk from the room and leave through the fireplace. He sipped his cup in contemplation and hemmed. "You can come out now, she's gone for the morning," He murmured.

Sirius appeared with a sneer as he scrubbed his face. "I wasn't hiding," he said with an indignant tone.

"Alright," Remus grumbled while subtly shaking his head. "Teddy, why don't you finish up. I have a feeling I have to talk to your uncle."

"If you're going to be shifty about it, I don't think we can be friends, Moony," Sirius sniggered as he sat at the table next to the werewolf.

Teddy exhaled loudly as he pushed his nearly empty plate away. "Uncle Sirius, you made dad angry again," he grumbled as he motioned to leave the room.

"Wait, you don't have to go, kid," Sirius insisted as he reached for a teacup.

"He does," Remus said.

The boy excused himself without delay as the room grew thick with silence. Remus sat there, paper untouched, cup half-empty, but his eyes stared off toward the end of the room. Sirius had seen this expression many times over. The werewolf was thinking about memories as they played out in front of him with clarity.

"Pads, you need to either tell her or do better at hiding your guilt. She knows something's wrong and I'm definitely not going to rat you out," Remus finally voiced as he turned to the animagus.

Sirius cringed with a head shake. "Bad form, mate."

"It holds true to what we're speaking about," Remus sighed.

"If I tell her she'll be angry. If I don't then she'll be even more so," Sirius mumbled as his hand took to his face with rough tenacity. "What am I supposed to do? You know her so well. I have to admit this is fairly new territory for me."

"We talked about this. I'm not your keeper. I don't have any sway over your relationship. I can give you a bit of advice. If you plan to marry that girl, you best decide if lying about a kiss is going to destroy what you have."

Sirius glanced over at him, and his stormy eyes sharpened as if lightning struck through them. "You're a bloody piece of work. You want to shag her now," he murmured.

If Remus didn't smell the amusement and shock on his marauder, he would have been defensive. This wasn't something he'd rather talk about, but they had circled the drain a few times; this was out of the sink and straight into the gutter. The type of insanity you read in heady novels for witches to gawp and sigh while reading.

"My interests have nothing to do with your relationship," Remus assured him.

"But it's still there. Now, after all this time. The pining and the wishing, Merlin have I been a stupid prick," Sirius groaned.

"Can we return to the topic at hand?" Remus questioned as his cheeks tinted while moistening his lips.

"Yes, but I want to finish this first. When? Why? How?" Sirius' inquisition continued.

"I don't know when. Why, well, that's quite loaded of a question. I don't know why exactly. Maybe it was there before I bit her. In my knowledge of knowing Moony had, that was when the 'how' came into place," Remus confessed and waved his hand stiffly. "Which none of it matters because the 'will it ever?' question is answered with a no."

Sirius sat back and barked out raucous laughter. The type you hear after a bad joke. "So, you finally get it. The knob-licking werewolf gets it, and he's too gone to plead ignorance."

"Don't be so fucking righteous, Padfoot. Knowledge of the circumstance makes the next part more palpable. You'll fix your issues with her and get that gaudy ring out of the vault like you told me you were going to do."

Sirius sat smugly as the werewolf let go some of his shields. "I sure love you, Moony. I never doubted for a moment I loved you. Even when I was beyond angry with you. The sea of wild nature I stretched myself across to reach you, even in your darkest moments. She's like you too, ya know?" The animagus inquired with an arched eyebrow.

"Hermione doesn't have a vicious bone in her body," Remus corrected him with a nod.

Sirius laughed and slumped on the table. "Oh, she does. You just don't know it. She saves all the good stuff for you. Oh, how my Venus loves to see me squirm."

"You deserve it at times, Pads," Remus retorted with a smile.

Sirius batted his grey eyes up at the werewolf with a sigh. "Moony, can I ask you an imperative question?"

"Fire away," he agreed before picking up his teacup.

"How long do you think she's been in love with you?"

Remus' cup hung in the air as he tilted his head and scowled at his friend. "What?" The word hissed from his lips like a curse.

"She is thoroughly and painfully in love with you," Sirius articulated.

"Where in your fantastical mind did you come up with that notion?" Remus snapped, setting down his cup with a clatter.

"About the minute I saw her curled up with you in the library the first night I was officially home. A cute little fox all your own. I was insanely jealous. That's the reason why when we shagged, I blessed the shines of old gods I never heard of that she enjoyed herself enough to keep me. Some things make me stupid and ignorant to normalcy, but I know a witch's fancy when I see it."

"Stop this now," Remus growled as he stood up. "It doesn't matter. You're going to get married and be civilized about this, Sirius. I don't want to talk about whatever travesty you're cooking up. The last man on Earth that woman should ever love is the man who she had to save," He finished as his breath was taken from him.

"That's not what you told me. You told me I was allowed to love you," Sirius said as he shrugged his shoulders. "I always will."

Remus walked over and yanked Sirius from his seat, growling at the audacity of his former partner. "Merlin be damned, Padfoot!" He snapped through his teeth. "Stop this emotional stirring you are plotting to contrive."

Sirius placed his hands on either side of the lycanthrope's face. "Listen, Moony. This isn't a ploy. I want to clear the air so we can be honest with each other, as we always have," Sirius's voice was soft and calm.

Remus's green orbs lessened their ferocity, and he pressed his forehead to the animagus. "I'm sorry. I don't want to talk about her with you. I shouldn't because we both know that's wrong."

"It's not. You are still my friend first and foremost, Remus," Sirius murmured as he stroked the man's hair.

It was brief. A touch of lips to cheek. However, the boy in the hallway had seen and heard enough through the argument that carried up to the next floor. There was more to this than his father and Uncle Sirius arguing over curtains… he left the marauders alone in the kitchen and went up to his room.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione walked into the house and was irritated beyond measure. The ridiculous amount of crap she had to go through to pass a bloody bill. The witch flexed her shoulders as she strolled up the staircase, still replaying the argument she had with Kingsley.

Sirius was likely out in the garden working on his motorbike. "Hermione," Teddy's voice brought her from her thoughts.

She turned to see the boy hanging his upper half out the library door. "What is it, love?"

Teddy placed his finger to his lips with a grin and waved her over. Hermione walked over to peek into the room and see the werewolf lounging on the couch and nearly snoring. The smile grew on her face as she paced toward Remus.

Her hand touched his shoulder, and her lips went near his ear. "Moony," she breathed.

Remus jerked and pushed the witch from his space as he grumbled incoherently.

Teddy giggled as Hermione was close to flopping on the table. "Dad, it's just Hermione."

Hermione exhaled as the sleepy werewolf glanced over at her. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I haven't been sleeping well."

"Why didn't you let Teddy go with Sirius so you could get some rest?" She questioned as she straightened her clothing.

Remus waved her off and sighed. "No, he wanted to work on the engine and Teddy was working on his French."

Hermione stepped toward him and patted his shoulder. "Don't run yourself too thin, Remus."

"I just needed a snooze, don't concern yourself with it, dear," Remus grumbled as he scrubbed his face.

"I could take him with me for the last part of my day if you like," Hermione offered as she sat down next to Remus.

He leaned against the witch and chuckled. "Much like you used to? I remember those days. Andromeda thought you were quite mental."

"I will let you in on a secret, I am," Hermione giggled as the boy climbed over next to her. "Anything new and exciting happen while I was at work trying to save the world?"

"Dad and Sirius were arguing again," Teddy grumbled as he rolled his eyes.

Hermione glared over at the werewolf who huffed. "We weren't fighting, we were having a discussion," Remus corrected his son.

"A discussion sounds diplomatic," she paused and turned to the boy. "Was it agreeable?"

Teddy bobbed his head. "Mhm."

"Well then, nothing to comment on. We have dinner at the Potters at six, so grab your books, lovely. You can work on your French while I try to salvage some of my proposition," Hermione sighed as she ran her fingers over Teddy's shoulder.

"Hermione, you don't have to take him," Remus insisted as he sat up.

The witch kissed his bearded cheek and spoke. "It will give you time, Remus. Recover and breathe a little. I can take care of Teddy well enough."

"You always do," he said while enjoying her doting.

* * *

Hermione was still munching on her salad as she rifled through parchment sheets. She had to have missed a clause, a point of interest, something. Teddy was reading one of his books and scribbling notes on a page across from her. The witch hadn't noticed his intense staring until she reached for her pumpkin juice.

"Hermione," he said when she arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, love?"

He seemed to be attempting to gather thoughts as his brow scrunched in imitation of his father. "What is Uncle Sirius not telling you?"

Now both her eyebrows reached for her hairline. "Is Uncle Sirius hiding something from me?"

"Dad and him were discussing all about it when you left. Dad seemed upset that Uncle Sirius was saying you were in love with him."

Hermione didn't appreciate the boy's sleuth tendencies usually, but this was interesting to have the tables turned. She folded her leg over the other as she lounged in her chair, thinking about the direction the witch should take. "I am in love with Uncle Sirius."

Teddy shook his head, and his normally teal hair turned orange. "No, not Uncle Sirius, my dad."

Quarreling about that? Another rapid turn for the Marauders in their lives together…

"What was your dad saying?"

Teddy scrunched his nose and exhaled loudly. "Dad told Uncle Sirius to get a ring and that he didn't want to talk about you with Uncle Sirius."

Hermione tapped the table in thought as her foot swayed. Would this conversation always come up for them? Would they always be fighting about who loves who? Was this the new normal? All these questions came to mind as she dug through the reaches of memory, trying to piece together a solid answer.

"Hermione, if you love my dad and Uncle Sirius, then that means you could marry Uncle Sirius then instead of not?" He asked her as his hair faded to the standard teal he customarily donned.

She shook her head before speaking. "No, love. It doesn't work like that. I told you, love is like flowers, many different colors, and shades. Just because I love your father doesn't mean I love him like I love Uncle Sirius. Uncle Sirius is a pretty red rose, and your father is a beautiful lilac."

"But then you could have more flowers. Why would you want just one kind of flower?"

Hermione smiled and sighed. "Maybe flowers was the wrong analogy," she remarked with a shrug of her shoulders. "Either way, we love differently."

"What flower am I?" Teddy asked with amusement plain on his face.

"A big, bold and beautiful sunflower," Hermione responded with a grin before turning back to her work.

As if on cue, she groaned with a nod and picked up a stray piece of parchment. "There it is, hiding in plain sight," she hemmed before circling a large paragraph.

"Hermione, what important law are you trying to write?" Teddy questioned.

The young witch gazed over at him. "An important bill that will change the way people treat others," she answered with a nod.

"What will it do?"

She pressed her fingers to the page with a gentle expression. "Hopefully, my little love, it will change your life."

* * *

Hermione had dropped off Teddy at Harry's home before going to retrieve the marauders. His questions had perplexed the witch and only created more anxiety for her. What was her boyfriend hiding? Apparently, Remus knew how intense he was about the relationship, because why would marriage and a ring be a part of their disagreement. There was just too much left unsaid for her to trust it would work itself out.

The witch had noted that music was playing up on the top floor and took notice to Sirius's old room being open, the music traveling from its gape. Her feet propelled her to it, and she tucked her face around the barrier to see Sirius and Remus digging through things.

"I can't believe that you kept all this unimportant shite," Remus chuckled as he was holding up a book.

"Hey now, that unimportant shite led to the map and other things," Sirius chuckled as he dug through the wardrobe.

When his body had pulled from the closet, he was shirtless and carrying a pile of old clothes. Remus's eyes skated over the animagus, causing his cheeks to glow as he pouted. "You always were a hoarder of nonsense."

Sirius laughed as he wrapped a multicolored scarf around the werewolf's neck. "Remember that one?" He asked, fondness in his tone.

Hermione was never going to escape this, was she? Part of her felt guilty for ever questioning it. The sound decision to make herself known was upon her, so the witch knocked before entering. "Good evening, marauders," she murmured.

Remus jerked away from the looming form of his friend, and he cleared his throat. "Good evening, Hermione. How was work today?"

"It was productive. Am I interrupting?"

"Not at all, love. Moony was just helping me go through my hidden stashes," Sirius declared as he bounced over to her.

Hermione pulled away from his attempt to kiss her and scowled slightly. "I think I'm going to go shower and get ready to go to Harry's," her voice was conflicted as she eyed Sirius.

"Good, let me come with you," Sirius responded with a slant of his head.

"No, I think I want some alone time. Teddy wore me out," Hermione said as she took an interest in the hardwood floor.

The witch left the room, and Sirius pivoted to the werewolf. "Go! She's upset about something," Remus hissed with a grimace.

"What do I say?" Sirius asked.

"Does it matter? Just go find out why she's upset and fix it," The werewolf insisted with a toss of his hand.

Sirius was out the door before his mind could catch up. He raced off toward the master bathroom and knocked. It took the witch a moment before she cracked it open to see her partner standing there with concern radiating off his expression. "Darlin', what's wrong?" He asked.

Hermione inched the barrier open to reveal she was already wrapped in a towel. "I have to know something, and I want you to be as honest as you can, Padfoot. What are you hiding from me?"

Sirius blinked and cleared his throat loudly. "Hiding? Well, its, nothing really."

"Sirius," she huffed as her posture changed; the male animagus hated that pose, it was that of annoyance.

"Well, I didn't want to spoil it, but I want us to go on a trip for your birthday," He attempted with a guilty smile.

Hermione shook her head as her cheeks turned rosy. "No, I don't think that's what you and Remus were arguing about. The fact that your hiding it means that you knew it was wrong," she said and moved to shut the door.

"Wait, hold on a tick," Sirius grumbled, pressing his hand to the door. "It isn't something I was hiding; I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Did you and Remus sleep together again?" She inquired, her eyes not meeting his.

"No! We didn't sleep together," he exhaled, causing her to snap her vision back to him. "I kissed him after the full moon."

Hermione's expression turned hard, and she maneuvered, shutting the door roughly on the marauder.

Sirius groaned and pressed his forehead to the door. "Hermione, it wasn't the build to something or a fit of passion that accelerated. We had a moment, and I was jumbled."

"I don't want to talk about this, Sirius," she called through the barrier as the sound click of the door locking was heard.

"Love, light in my life, goddess of my bed, please," He resorted to sniveling; boy did he hate it when Remus was right.

"Go away, Pads. Preferably for the rest of the night," She responded and the whistling sound of the water turning on followed.

Sirius slammed his hand against the barrier. "Merlin's beard, Hermione. It was a bloody kiss. It didn't mean shite," he growled.

The door snapped open after the knob jiggled, almost causing the male animagus to fall forward. "Only a kiss?" Hermione retorted as her index finger jabbed his chest. "Only a kiss? You're in love with him and always will be. Just face the facts, Sirius; I'm a time filler. I knew that from the beginning of this, and I know that more so now. Did you or he stop the kiss?"

Her voice was like a knife against him as she glowered up at his face. "That doesn't," he couldn't finish his statement; she rolled her eyes before pulling away.

"It does, and I know why. He did because he knows if it were between him and me, he would win every time. I don't doubt that. It wasn't just a kiss, Sirius Black," Hermione huffed.

Sirius could see she was fighting back the tears threatening. "Hermione, I love you, baby," Sirius said as he tried to reach for her.

She dodged his hand and groaned loudly. "Somehow, that makes this worse, Sirius," she muttered as she swiped a finger under her eye. "I promised Teddy I wouldn't leave him, but I think you should go back to sleeping in your room. It would make everyone happier," she finished and glanced over at the werewolf lingering near the staircase.

"Hermione," Sirius tried again, but she pivoted toward the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

That was how the awful night began...


	12. Chapter 12

**Author Notes: Well, it's been a while! This is super long, but I couldn't edit anything out of it. I felt it was much needed as a whole for the story's build. I hope all the feels don't put you off! Enjoy.**

* * *

The dinner at the Potters was all a show for Hermione. Remus could smell her going through the motions as she sat next to Sirius and even smiled, hanging onto his arm. It was a scene pulled straight from a movie set. The cameras were on, the audience was watching, and she nailed her lines and emotions on time. No earwigs to prompt her the spoon fed doting. It was all her.

The werewolf was uncomfortable by the turn of events. He didn't want her to be distant and possibly severe ties with his friend, but the lycanthrope couldn't deny that it was more truthful this way. Not that their relationship was a lie. No, more to the tune of everyone needing a breath. They were lovely together and would have beautiful children, and she just needed time to get through her doubts.

Sirius never seemed to get things the first time around. It was possible that his childhood contributed to his lack of knowledge. Even being incarcerated for twelve years, possibly added to the emotionally inept marauder. Remus knew that, and they held their own share of dysfunction. She was probably the most functional and intelligent witch he had the pleasure to know. Somehow, Hermione would work through it and embrace it once she reckoned with his mistake.

They returned to Grimmauld, and there were an abundant amount of questions hanging in the air. Hermione let Remus take care of things with Teddy and disappeared into her study. Sirius moped as he followed the Lupins around like a canine who lost his bone.

Teddy was not oblivious to the change in the adults when they returned. "Dad, why is Uncle Sirius sad?"

The dog snorted as Remus sat down on Teddy's bed next to him. "Well, Hermione isn't happy with him."

The boy reached over and patted the large canine on the head. "I'm sorry, Uncle Sirius. I tried to tell her that she could have different flowers, but she said that it doesn't work like that."

Remus cocked his head with a scowl. "Different flowers? What do you mean?"

"Hermione told me that love is like flowers. All different colors and types. I thought who would want one type when you could have tons of pretty flowers, but she said it doesn't work. If she's mad at you, you could always give her roses; that's the flower she says is yours, Uncle Sirius."

The werewolf scratched under his chin, through his grizzled beard. "Romantic of the witch to compare love to flowers."

Teddy waved his hand and huffed. "But she told me that's why she couldn't marry Uncle Sirius. He loves you too much to give her flowers too."

Sirius whined and glanced up at the werewolf. "I know; I'll talk to her, alright?" Remus asked.

His black fur made a distinct outline of Remus's slacks as he rested his head on the marauder's knee. "It's okay, Uncle Sirius. Hermione promised me she wouldn't leave," Teddy sighed as he continued to dote on the dog.

"What else did you and Hermione do?" Remus questioned; this was normal; it was one of the more sneakier ways that the werewolf kept tabs on the witch's mind.

"Well, Hermione was finishing her law. She sent out letters and then showed me all the pictures she had on her desk. A lot weren't there before. Then we went and visited her big boss, and he clapped and took the papers. He looked happy she finished. After that, we went and visited Aunt Ginny, who was asking about Uncle Sirius and you, dad. She didn't seem too happy and called Hermione a dunderhead."

Remus just nodded along and stroked Sirius' head as he listened. "Well, sounds like everyone is just having a hard night," he mused.

"Remus," Hermione's voice entered the room and caused the werewolf to jerk.

She was poking her head in with a pout. "Can I talk to you a moment?"

He nodded, and Sirius maneuvered off of his lap. Remus walked out after the witch, and she was chewing her bottom lip as she stood in the hallway. It was interesting to see her uneased and anxious. "What can I do for you?" Remus questioned.

"I want to tell you something before it showed up in the papers tomorrow. Something I've been keeping from you," Hermione responded, still in a somewhat crumpled posture.

"That is?" he inquired as his arms folded over his chest.

Hermione met his eyes and exhaled before bobbing her head. "I'm going in front of the Wizengamot tomorrow to announce my bill they will vote on. I will plead my case, and Kingsley assured me that most who have read some of it are already on board. If it is passed, it will mean that conditioned wizards can no longer be discriminated against." She finished and swallowed.

Remus blinked, and his eyes bulged in surprise. "You, what?"

"I've been working on this bill with the bylaws for the last two years. Kingsley let me keep it under wraps until I have had my research and evidence collected. I came to my finishing touches four months ago and had been working with some of the chairs to work the kinks out. It came to fruition today, and the Minister had promised me half an hour of the chamber's time to promote why this should be passed," Hermione closed with a small curve to her lips.

"That's why you haven't let me nose about in your study at my leisure any longer?" Remus asked as his arms dropped to his side.

Hermione laughed with a motion of agreement. "The last person I wanted to argue with me about any of it was you. Also, it won't sound as if a werewolf participated in any of my findings. Remus, I wanted you to feel proud, regardless of what you think people see. Now, with a near sure close to it, I will make sure you can. I just wanted to give you forewarning."

He pulled her to his frame and hugged her tightly. "You are the greatest witch I've had the pleasure to know," he whispered to her.

Her fingers caressed his sweater as her head rested against his chest. "You have to know I did this so you could feel belonging, Moony."

They remained embraced for a moment longer before he released her. "I always have with you around, Hermione. Thank you," he said with a nod.

She patted his shoulder before walking into the bedroom. Remus listened to her speaking to the boy and saying goodnight before reappearing. He watched her wave and disappear up the staircase, not saying a word- words would get in the way of his genuine gratitude for her actions.

"She sure does love you, Moony," Sirius remarked.

That shook Remus from his daze, and he noted the animagus standing in the hallway with him. "Yes, she does. Not many people I can count on one hand who loved us both so deeply."

Sirius inhaled with a motion of agreement. "Well, now you should probably do something about it."

"No, you should probably do something, Pads. A sheet of paper doesn't change our history."

The animagus waved him off and walked toward the staircase. "Moony, you need to get a clue. I'm going to bed."

His feet were heavy and loud on the stairs as he climbed, causing Remus to frown. He saw his son out of the corner of his eye and turned to the boy. "Dad, why is everyone so upset tonight?"

"Because your Uncle is a dog," Remus snickered with a smirk.

Teddy rolled his eyes and sneered. "Well, he's my favorite dog."

"Mine too, son," Remus sighed and walked Teddy into the bedroom. "What do you think about visiting your grandmother tomorrow? We'll take her out to lunch."

The boy clapped and cheered with enthusiasm, which was a nice break from the intensity of the night. Remus didn't like that his two animagi were upset with each other. The bickering had to stop some way.

* * *

Hermione shuddered and jerked awake.

She was alone, and her body was covered in cold sweats.

The manor hadn't been a part of her nightmare cycles in a while, but somehow it was real as could be tonight. Her chest felt heavy and weighed from the gasping she was trapped by in the darkness. Hermione reached for her wand and flicked on her lights, glancing around the room.

She was home but felt so weakened by the silence. The witch climbed from the bed, throwing on her robe and making her way from the room. Her legs propelled her toward the library- her mind was so muddled. Hermione wanted desperately to reach out to Sirius, but she couldn't handle the next morning.

When she opened the library, the flicker of the fire greeted her. Remus was stretched out on the sofa, a book across his chest and strands of hair over his brow. The witch approached him and brushed a few tuffs from his cheek. It startled him, but as soon as his eyes focused on her, he exhaled.

"Hermione, you shocked me," he mumbled.

She sat down on the edge of the sofa at his side and took his hand. "Moony," she sighed.

Remus gingerly sat up and released her hand as the stale scent of fear entered his nose. "Are you alright?"

She leaned into his form and huffed. "Just having a tough night." He brushed fingers through her hair and handed her the abandoned drink on the table. Hermione swallowed it in one mouthful and cringed. "Thank you," she sighed.

"Are you going to forgive him soon? He was moping around all evening," Remus murmured.

The witch set down the glass and pressed her ear against the werewolf's chest for comfort. "Eventually, no one can stay angry with him- that's the disadvantage of loving him."

Remus chuckled and nosed her hair. "Isn't that the honest truth."

"I should be so angry with you both, but I can't sum up the emotion for it. I'm just terribly hurt. Torn down the middle and left for the ravens to pick at," Hermione explained with a massive exhale.

Remus pouted as he stroked her curls. "I know he feels terrible about it. I feel like a cancer between you both at times. It's my fault there's so much friction. It's evident that he's crazy about you and I loathe myself for placing him in this position."

Hermione reached forward and poured herself another drink from the amber bottle before sighing. "Remus, I know he loves you. He always will love you, and I would never want to change that. I wish he would be honest with me about it. It creates the disgusting jealousy that builds in my gut," she finished then sipped the glass.

"Hermione, you don't need to be jealous of his love for me. He loves you far more than that," Remus spoke with a pained tone.

The witch glanced up at him as her eyebrows skewed. "No, Moony, he loves you more."

He touched her cheek as his green eyes glittered in the firelight. "There is no circumstance where someone, even Sirius, could love me more than you. You bring light to a room when you walk into it. People, animals, and children gravitate toward you. I am always in awe of your intelligence and compassion."

Her eyes glistened with emotion as her lips parted. "That's the most touching compliment I've ever received," she whispered.

Remus bent toward her and kissed her forehead before leaving her personal space. "You deserve it. I should have made positive you knew that years ago. You helped me raise my son without ever requesting anything from me. I have been ridiculous and ignorant," Remus declared as he pressed his elbows to his knees.

She handed him her drink and touched the werewolf's shoulder. "Remus, you never needed to do anything for me. I love you and Teddy beyond words. I would do it all over again if it meant you would be taken care of."

"I'm about to ask you an incredibly awful question. Please tell me that I'm a batty old werewolf," he sighed before draining the glass.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

The werewolf glanced over at her and groaned before setting the glass down. "Nevermind, it's unimportant."

Hermione grabbed his arm before he made his getaway. "No, what is it?"

His eyes didn't meet hers as he breathed deeply. "I was thinking about when Teddy was younger, how you would linger at your door before we would depart. Did you do so because you wanted something more, Hermione? Have I been blind by my own rules?"

All she could do was blink at him as he still avoided her face. He just found the courage to come right out and say it? To ask her point blink about circumstances that she was confused by her own feelings then. She glanced to the fire and recalled moments of longing, but surely knew it was for nothing- Remus would never want that of her. Too young. A former student. A beguilement on her own without interrupting. All the things he would say to others, but never given the opportunity to turn the witch down.

"It was harder when I didn't understand that your feelings were ingrained by duty. So, I just served you as I could," Hermione admitted.

"So, if indeed I had used one of those countless opportunities to kiss you without a mistletoe," He stopped- the idea was madness that she would even approve of such advancement.

"I would have likely asked you inside," Hermione faltered and tucked her cheeks among her hair.

Remus's face snapped toward her. He couldn't stop the rising points to his eyebrows or his lips parting at the seam. Hermione just flatly admitted that she would have desired more from him than what they had. He was the world's biggest dunce.

"I'm sorry I left you unsatisfied with our relationship," he mumbled.

Hermione ran fingers over her knee and let her hair mask her face. "Remus, I only followed your lead. You drew a line in the sand, and I never wanted to cross it and make you uncomfortable."

"Why didn't you tell me, Hermione? You spent years of your life waiting at that door. I drew a line for you, not for me."

Her hair pulled from her face as she turned to glower at him. "Not just for me, you did it for you as well. You never thought yourself worthy, and with that, you closed yourself off. Relationships are the boogie man for you, Remus. They scare you to pieces. I knew that and left well enough alone."

He took her hand and exhaled. "I wish I would have been a better man for you. Any woman who raises someone else's son is deserving of all the love in the world."

It probably wasn't the best idea that they were alone, talking about old emotionally turbulent times, and drinking. She wasn't sure when it happened, or how her body on its own accord decided it was the right measure, but she inched toward him.

His reaction was near instantaneous. Remus pulled her to him and kissed her lips. The greedy werewolf in him. The desire to gobble the witch up for a decadent snack had finally won over. Hermione crawled into his lap as her sighs vibrated through their mouths. Sirius was right- he was a stupid, slow and painfully awkward werewolf. She wouldn't be touching his chest and rocking in his lap had she not wanted him.

When they pulled apart for air, Hermione choked out a laugh as her cheeks lit up her face. "I, it, that wasn't responsible," she confessed still touching his chest.

"I had to know," Remus grumbled as his fingers touched her cheek. "I promise to take the falling out with Sirius over this. I do think you should make up tomorrow and go do something together. Get away a couple of days and resync," he whispered.

Hermione shook her head with a sad smile. "No, Moony. You need to make up with him. I know I'll never amount to the joy and belonging you give him and it was obvious after the full moon. I have to let you both go if you will ever be happy. It will keep happening the longer you both try to hide it. He loves you more than he loves me," Hermione confessed and dropped her vision.

"Hermione," Remus said with a warning to his tone.

The witch leaned forward and kissed him again. Her fruition led her, and the werewolf was baffled that he was so blind. Remus shifted her to the sofa and groaned as she wrapped her legs around him, her shorts the only protection to a heady coupling. The wolf in the back of his mind was drooling in anticipation, panting like a hound waiting for a bone. Had he wanted this longer than he thought?

His fingers slid along her ribcage under her shirt, touching flesh he was never privy to before. The robe she donned was weighty and in the way of him yanking the small fabric up and off her body. Hermione writhed and whimpered at the textures of rough fingers, exploring her like a map.

He was an arsehole. This was wrong. "Wait," he said over her lips, removing his hand from her shirt. "Wait just a moment," he sighed.

Her pout with giant red lips and burning cheeks were the signals of lasciviousness. "Moony."

Remus sat up and shook his head. "This is wrong, you and Sirius, I shouldn't have even opened this door."

"All I wanted was to have this before I said goodbye," she huffed and climbed from the couch. "Good night, Remus," she growled and left the room.

Remus knew she would be angry at him for a long while. That wasn't necessarily a bad thing. She would make up with Sirius, and all would be well. He knew most certainly that her getting a happy relationship was substantially more beneficial than the werewolf getting one. Sirius was kind to her, and they matched well. Part of him was saddened by it and lonely at her exit.

"Slowly but surely you had to know for yourself, didn't you?" Sirius's voice entered the thick emotional space.

Remus didn't bother glancing toward the doorway he entered. The werewolf had a feeling he was there for longer than the last couple of words spoken. Remus duplicated the glass on the table and poured them drinks as Sirius padded over. He didn't have to talk again to know he was angry at the turn of events.

"I didn't shag her," he opted for as he reached for his own glass.

"This is all arse up and no fun, Moony. Why wasn't this a topic of conversation when that witch was throwing herself at you years ago?" Sirius hissed as he snatched his glass off the table. "Not only would I have been happy for you both, I wouldn't have to watch her crumble at our dysfunction."

Remus glared up at the angered animagus. "You? You have no idea what I've been through to keep things leveled for years — the mantras in my mind to keep things sane. There's been enough time in the last two days for me to examine with scrutiny the wrongs I've done in the years that followed the war. She's been this outstanding witch to even stand by me with a son. I harbor such guilt and now, tonight with this revelation that it was mutual, do you know the destruction of my own humility that the price paid was so high? If I didn't love you both, do you think I would have told her no?"

Sirius drained his glass and reached for the bottle. "I'm not going to see her anymore. You made sure of that tonight," He grumbled.

"Don't be such a wanker," Remus growled.

Sirius tilted his head back and swigged the bottle in good measure. "You know, I'm starting to think you knew this would happen. That part of you wanted her to find out the whole time," Sirius sneered.

Remus stood up and narrowed his gaze. "I wouldn't have left if that were the case, Pads. I have a feeling you don't know how to love someone else as long as you love another. Why else would you have kissed me."

"Because I love you, regardless of how buggered this business is. I love you, and I love her, and I don't know what to do," Sirius admitted as he set the bottle down.

"Then she's right, for as long as neither of you is willing to admit you love each other more than me, you both will fail."

Sirius waved him off and marched toward the exit. "Try to sleep tonight; you look like shit." He left after that.


	13. Chapter 13

Sirius was blowing feathers off his comforter as he spread across the older bed. Remus was angry with him. Hermione was livid and in love with his best friend. Teddy even likely would blame him at this rate. He hated himself. The only good thing he has done since he's been back made that witch laugh.

He hated it. Loathed the very existence of being not worthy enough. The animagus was well aware of how not good enough he was when Molly compared him to Remus. She went on about how they would have had spectacular children and though it took her a few years to warm to it, was now very much disappointed that it never happened.

Sirius Black wasn't as intelligent as his friend. Nor was he as level-headed. He was the butt of the joke in thinking that she wasn't going to wise up and choose Remus over him. How could she not? Remus was a fantastic partner and an even better companion. Handsome, older, wiser… he loved Remus, deeply. He envied him as well.

It was the most humbling experience to be adored by the werewolf. His regard to a person he admired was always a grade of quality: his love, deep and all-consuming. Sirius never doubted Remus's love for him, until that night. He shooed him off like a tart. That was when the animagus found out just how scared his friend was… now it made sense. He loved her enough to excuse him.

"Ballocks," Sirius huffed and scratched at the lent on his blanket.

He didn't want to be upset that they were finally confessing their attractions. Sirius knew they were in love with each other longer than he knew how much he loved Hermione. Now, it was this fatty blob of envy and jealousy. You just can't love two people so much that one doesn't outweigh the other.

Oh, how he loved Hermione. He went through so many reservations with the witch. She was a teenager when they met all those years ago. The witty witch was Harry's best friend for Merlin's sake. Hell, she even was smarter than him. It all didn't matter when she asked him to stay with her. She asked him. That took days to sink in- he was a lucky fucking sod is what it was. He went and ruined it by thinking he wasn't going to royal fuck that up either.

There was a knock at his door. "Not now, Moony. I'm sulking."

"Yeah, I can hear the broody music through the door. This is important," Remus huffed through the barrier.

Sirius grumbled and flicked his wand at the record player and exhaled. Remus entered and folded his arms over his chest with a scowl. "She didn't come home after work," Remus said.

Sirius didn't move as he picked up another feather and blew it. "Well, are you going to go get her? She ran home," he grumbled.

"No," Remus spat.

"And why not? She said she wasn't going to leave," Sirius responded, finally glancing at his friend.

"You're going to get off your arse and go apologize so she'll come home."

"I most certainly am not," Sirius growled and rolled on his back. "She doesn't want me."

"If you have any sense left in you, Pads, you're going to go rush to her doorstep, offer a bouquet of roses and ask her to come home. Wear your blue shirt, offer to take her to dinner and be a man," Remus snarled as he marched up to the bed.

"And watch you pine?" Sirius asked.

"I would rather pine than to watch her get ruined by our pettiness!" Remus snapped.

Sirius climbed to a seated position and sneered. "Well, I can't do that to you. I love you too, ya know?"

Remus roared in anger as he tugged at his own hair. "Merlin's ballocks, Padfoot. She's the light of your fucking life, and you're going to give that up for me?"

"No, I refuse to take that direction. Remus, I don't know if you realize how much I love you and her. I can't choose either one of you, so I choose to opt out. I can't do this, don't you see?" Sirius murmured as he dropped his gaze to the bed.

Sirius resembled a scolded child, and it broke Remus's frustration. He could visibly see that the animagus couldn't. It was selfish, but it wasn't. It was the version of a child sent to choose puppies and loved them so much he left without one. He couldn't and wouldn't do it.

The werewolf sat down on the bed next to him. "Is this because she kissed me?" Remus asked.

Sirius nodded and slumped against Remus's shoulder. "Please, I can't choose my happiness over yours. I love you," he whispered.

"I wish sometimes you communicated as we do. Hermione has always been quite verbose," Remus murmured as he patted the wizard's thigh.

"Except for how much she loves you," Sirius reminded him.

"Well, this is quite the love triangle. Molly would be shooting curses at us," Remus snickered.

Sirius snorted as he rested against the werewolf. "She is going to be over the moon that you two are going to give it a go finally."

"I lived through her scathing inquisition before, Pads. You can do it. Please, for her, go get her."

"No matter what I choose, one of us loses, Moony."

There was a pause, and Remus groaned. "This is ridiculous. You both were so happy. Just go apologize. She'll be so relieved it won't matter."

"Can we please go get Hermione," Teddy huffed from the doorway.

Remus scowled at the boy who was standing in defiance. "I'm trying to get your uncle to get off his bed and do it," he told the boy.

"Why can't we all go? Hermione is upset, just bring her chocolate and flowers," Teddy expressed with a frown.

Remus blinked as Sirius perked up. "Teddy, my boy, that's the best idea since the leather jacket!" Sirius exclaimed and jumped off the bed. "We all go get her!"

Remus grimaced as his head slanted to the side. "What are you proposing, Pads?"

"Let _her_ choose to come home," He said through teeth.

"That won't answer any questions," Remus huffed.

Teddy rolled his eyes and dramatically tossed a hand in the air. "Dad, she is smarter than us all, you said so yourself. Can we please just give her all different flowers instead of one?"

Though his comparison, spot on and relevant, was a seedy offer indeed. One of which the boy had no understanding of how clearly difficult the situation would become.

"Let her pick her own flowers?" Remus asked as his eyes met Sirius's.

"Yes, let her pick," Sirius agreed.

"What if she chooses no flowers?" Remus asked.

Sirius groaned and replicated what Teddy had done, tossing his hand in the air. "Then we live with a witch who doesn't choose our flowers. Which, by standards is highly unlikely, but then no one is a fucking cunt."

"Language!" Remus snapped.

Teddy's hair turned red as he glared up at his uncle. "You can't say those things around Hermione. She'll curse you."

Sirius tossed a sneer at the child. "So, let her pick the flowers, and we can deal with it as any good gentle-wizard would," he finished with a nod.

"Marauder's honor?" Remus asked as he offered his hand out to Sirius.

Sirius gripped it and pulled the werewolf up to him. "Marauder's Honor, Moony. Let her choose, and we'll sit back and accept it graciously."

"What if she insists we give each other," he paused and noted his son's amusement with the conversation. "Flowers."

"Then we will let her decide if she can live without flowers," Sirius chuckled and shook Remus's hand.

"Alright," Remus sighed.

* * *

Hermione was cleaning up her parent's house by hand, shining the glass and polishing the wood. She should be happy, but it was bittersweet. The witch knew she would have to go back eventually, but needed to give them time to find their way. She could hide in London while they do.

"Darling, do you think you're working a bit too hard on the crystal glasses after a long day?" Her mother questioned as a hand touched Hermione's shoulders.

"No, mother, I promised I would do them before dessert," she murmured.

"Hermione, lovely, why not come regale us with some of your witchcraft stories," Her father called from the sitting room.

The witch smiled and turned to her mother. "I love you," she sighed and walked toward the other room.

Hermione was telling her father about simple stories involving Harry and his children when her mother brought in plates with cake. They ate and laughed while lightening the mood of the sulking witch. Whatever their daughter was upset about, it was enough to make her visit a long one.

It was near eight o'clock when the door sounded. "Now, who could that be?" Her mother asked.

The beautifully aged woman rose from her seat and wandered toward the entrance. "My stars, Edward! We weren't expecting you," she announced.

Hermione's eyes darted toward the hallway.

"Good evening, Jean. Do you mind if we come in?" Remus's voice inquired.

"Of course, of course, please. We were just having cake," Jean responded.

They soon arrived in the sitting room. Teddy, Remus, and Sirius.

"Good evening, Allen, how are you?" Sirius asked with a smile and reached over to shake her father's hand.

"Sirius, I was wondering when you were going to stop by. My daughter has been quite engaged with cleaning our house," Allen said with a scowl- it was clear he knew a fight had happened when it did.

Sirius exhaled and pulled a bouquet of roses behind his back. The Lupins mimicked him, and soon, three bouquets of different flowers were offered to Hermione. Her eyes widened, and her mouth dropped open. "What is this?" she asked.

"This is an apology," Remus said.

Teddy rocked his head while waving the sunflowers. "We want you to come home, Hermione. We love you."

"I was going to tonight," Hermione sighed as she glanced away from them.

"Now, I know a bluff when I see one, love. This whole business is silly, and I'm sorry," Sirius voiced.

Hermione glanced at her amused parents before looking at the trio with flowers. "Why?"

Remus nudged Sirius and cleared his throat. "We yield. Both of us. It's whatever is going to make you happiest."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Whatever!" Teddy repeated with a nod.

Jean laughed and waved the child over. "I have missed you, lovely," she sighed and hugged him.

"Me?" She inquired vaguely.

"Yes, you," Sirius sighed.

"You see, gran, I told my dad all about flowers and how they are different kinds," Teddy said with a smug smile.

"Oh, yes, I can see that," Jean giggled and touched his nose. "Why don't we get the smartest wizard a piece of cake. Oh, you look just like your daddy more and more, Edward," she told Teddy and stood up.

Remus tilted his head with a smile at the older woman. "Thank you, Jean."

She waved him off and hugged Teddy. "Remus, your son is just as much family as you are here. Don't even fret," Jean declared and strolled with the boy toward the kitchen.

"Flowers, hm? Didn't your mother teach you about love that way?" Allen asked as he directed his attention toward Hermione.

Hermione's cheeks lit up as she nodded. "Yes, she did. I was teaching Teddy a valuable lesson on flowers and love."

Sirius turned to the man still quite put out by their vague apology. "She did a remarkable job. He came up with the flower idea," Sirius said while holding up his bouquet.

Allen climbed off his armchair and glanced at both the men. "I'm going to get another piece of cake," he said stiffly before turning to Hermione. "Give me a shout if you want one," he instructed before leaving the room.

Sirius covered his face and shook it. "Your father never liked me," he laughed.

"He likes me," Remus snickered with a grin.

"That's because you've never been seen as a boyfriend," Sirius laughed and nudged the werewolf.

"How are we doing this?" Hermione questioned.

That brought the Marauders back to the task at hand. "We thought you should call the shots," Sirius said.

Hermione stood up and scowled at both of them. "And if I choose?"

"Then the other respectfully bow out," Remus voiced while rocking his head.

"And if I don't?"

"Then we both respectfully back off. Neither of us wants to end it like this. We know you love both of us; we both love you. We both, sometimes, love each other," Sirius paused and grinned. "But it comes down to this: Losing you would kill us both."

"Alright," Hermione said and straightened her suit. "Then, I expect dates, dinners, and outings. No exceptions. Neither of you will bicker about the said activity the other goes on with me. Neither of you will act a fool at the Weasleys over it, or I leave. Understood?"

"What?" Remus choked.

"Wait, sweetheart, are you suggesting…" Sirius trailed off with a grimace.

Hermione puckered her lips as a single eyebrow rose. "Dating you both until I have decided? Yes."

"That's positive… me!" Sirius teased with a bright smile.

"I'm not quite understanding," Remus said.

Hermione tossed her curly hair from her shoulder, and soon, her businesswoman demeanor appeared. Remus had seen this on occasion when she was out with him and Teddy and was stopped to answer questions on a bill. It was usually a well-calculated answer that was thought out. "It's simple, really. You want me to pick and I just can't. It isn't fair, it isn't nice, but you gave me the option, and this is my choice. What you two do together isn't my business, but what you do with me is."

"You don't care what we do with each other, love?" Sirius said with a pout.

Hermione rubbed her face before exhaling. "It isn't that I don't care, Sirius. I just don't see a way around this complex way that we have right now. None of us are truly satisfied as long as someone is hurting. Let's cut out the either or. It will run its course, and we all can find a happy medium. If you two end up together after we see that it doesn't work, then I won't regret trying. I would hope that if the tables were turned that you would feel the same after attempting such insanity."

"Let me get this cleared up," Remus responded. "You want us to all have, it, an open relationship?" He sputtered with a wince.

"No, there is no relationship. I want to date you both. Exclusively, Sirius," She added with a narrow gaze.

Sirius huffed and waved his hand. "Yes, yes, no witches but you."

"You both can do what pleases you with each other, but I won't take part in your business. I'm tired of worrying if everyone is alright, aren't you, Remus?" Hermione asked the werewolf.

"So, you are in fact deciding that you want to see where the chips fall," Remus stated.

"Yes, precisely. No picking off hand, just seeing where it all goes. It's very evident that I'm hurting you by not giving you the freedom of choice as well. You both love each other and aren't satisfied with me backing off, so this will have to do," Hermione sighed with a nod.

"This is positively mental," Remus groaned as he scrubbed his face.

Sirius barked out laughter and nearly doubled over in joy. "Merlin, I thought, she was gonna throw us out, and she chose us both!" He said through his chuckling.

Hermione waved at him and hissed. "Keep it down. My parents are in the other room."

"Are we looking at a deadline?" Remus mumbled as his fingers tugged at his collar.

"No, we'll know when to decide. I can't choose, and it's apparent you both feel the same. Let's not," Hermione said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Okay," Remus replied, holding out his hand.

Hermione took it with a curl to her lips and shook it. "I promise to see this through, not be a jealous brat and be honest with you, Remus."

Sirius offered his, and she repeated the same with him. They all stood together, and the marauders offered her the flowers. Hermione took them gladly and sighed. "Now, time for dessert with my parents before we go home?"

"Yes, let's hurry up. I think your father might be planning my death if you don't return smiling," Sirius snickered.

Remus ran his fingers over Hermione's shoulder and searched her eyes. "I'm," he stopped when she shook her head.

"No, Moony. This is alright. _We're_ alright. Love isn't as easy as reading a book, sometimes the words are jumbled, and you need to figure it out," Hermione said with a soft smile.

His tension released and he motioned agreement. "As long as you're happy with this decision."

"Dating two marauders? I must be out of my mind!" She whispered loudly with a toothy beam. "We'll flesh out all the details tomorrow. For now, let's go have some cake and go home."

The marauders glanced at each other as she led the way. They had a completely different idea on how tonight was going to end. Shrugging their shoulders in unison, they followed her and had a 'normal' evening with the Grangers.


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione was immeasurably busy for the next few days. This 'hashing out' never happened. She was cordial, generous, and even affectionate with both marauders, but the warm and fuzzies were soon gone, with it, her attention. Remus had seen this before and chided himself for thinking this would be a thing she would do willingly.

The excuse was logical- the bill she had passed was a maelstrom of chaos for her. The witch was pulled into interviews, held up by reporters, even a few lovely pictures were seen in the Prophet over that time. However, her home life suffered. It was this slimy film that was left over both wizards as they tried to work out a way to get inside the woman's head.

Enter in none other than Ginny Potter. Sirius invited her over for tea one afternoon while Hermione was at work. They sat out in the garden while James, Albus, and Teddy climbed on the fort that Sirius built. The redhead was tapping her cup with a frown after normal conversation faded.

"Well, who was it?" Ginny asked in a shrill tone.

The wizards glanced at each other before shrugging their shoulders. "Both, I suppose," Remus responded.

"Did you break her arm? Why are you so anxious if she's given you an answer?" Ginny inquired with a glare.

"That's the thing, Gin, she chose and then disappeared in all aspects but with Teddy. She's still very much a participant, but she's just not here," Sirius grumbled as he rubbed his face.

"So you asked her to pick?"

Remus nodded.

"And she didn't?" Ginny pressed.

Sirius shook his head. "No, she said she wanted to date us both, separately."

"And you didn't find her at all unusual for saying it?"

Remus shifted in his seat and exhaled. "Well, she seemed muted. Almost as if she thought about the answer for a long while before deciding."

"You both are far too much like bumbling dunderheads to really be the marauders," Ginny grumbled before pinching the bridge of her nose. "She's scared and would rather throw herself into work than to participate in the concept. Did either of you ask if she was at all uncomfortable?"

"Well, it's a bit difficult to ask her that when we're at her parents' house," Sirius retorted.

"I was uncomfortable," Remus confessed with a grimace. "She just made the decision in a pinch."

"Oh for Merlin's sake," Ginny moaned and tossed a hand in the air. "So, you drop this idea in her lap, and I'm positive she thought it might be something you would say, and then didn't bother to have follow through."

"We gave her the option to say neither," Sirius reminded her.

"And feel ruined when she saw just how happy you could be without her? Are you dim, Sirius? Think, what was the first thing she asked when you wanted to get exclusive?"

Sirius huffed as he ran a hand through his curls. "If I would be happier to think on it."

"Hermione is an excellent negotiator. We have all seen it. She also has a bad habit of avoiding difficult situations like a certain bookish werewolf," Ginny spat and shook a finger at Remus. "You know this, you've had her for years at arm's reach. We tried many times to convince you that this was a sound idea and now here it is, with another complication- no offense Sirius," Ginny finished and scrunched her nose.

"None taken, I know I am," Sirius exhaled.

"So, what now, Ginerva? We beg?" Remus questioned with a contorted expression.

Ginny leaned back in her chair and tapped her chin. "That is the real question. You both are positive that she doesn't love either of you more?"

"Well, she made it abundantly clear that she wants to shag him," Sirius grumbled as he tossed a thumb in Remus's direction. "And then there's her letting us do our own thing. For someone willing to end a relationship on a kiss, it doesn't make any sense," Sirius voiced while shaking his head.

"Why don't you just do what you've always done, just be there. It's not hard, it's not overreaching or pathetic, and it's the easiest recourse. She's afraid of getting hurt and gave you permission to be free. Maybe the next choice isn't about who's going to shag her, but who's going to be there. Hermione doesn't date like normal witches. You have to have a decent personal resume, both of you have a littered mess. Clean it up."

"And if she never chooses?" Remus asked.

Ginny tilted her head with a mischievous smile. "Then I suppose she's going to shag you both for the rest of her life. Not that I blame her, a two for one deal makes sense to me for someone like her. Neither one of you are capable of doing it on your own- that's evident."

"Hey, there, low blow with a bludger, Gin. I have four months of good standings on my record to making her howl," Sirius snapped with a pitiful pout.

"Are you suggesting there's no fixing the immediate issue?" Remus sighed.

The redhead scratched her chin in thought as her eyes traced the house above them. "Well, no, there's always amending Hermione's anxiety. Treat her as your friend, let the other shite that you two are concerned with go. Be bloody leaders, not puppies following around a woman holding treats. You wanted it, and she gave it to you. Now, do the work required to earn your next one," Ginny paused and glanced at Remus. "You know what she finds so attractive about you?"

The werewolf blinked and tugged at his collar. "Well, no, not truly."

"She likes that you've always made the calls, both good and bad. Hermione isn't a bossy witch in her relationships; you can ask Ron. She stands up for herself and what she believes in, but she moreover finds leadership effective and attractive. Stop blubbering and do something."

Sirius sat up and nudged Remus. "Like me and my direct approach to ask her to shag," he snickered with a wink.

"Actually, as basic as that is, yes," Ginny responded. "She wants to be wanted. Make her wanted."

Remus moaned and covered his face. "Which is why she never asked me to come with her," he huffed.

Ginny clicked her tongue against her teeth and smiled while pointing at the werewolf. "Exactly. You had her choose, and she didn't make one. There's an easy solution; both of you make one together. Decide if she's more important than your comfort. Make mistakes, get rejected, let her know that she's irreplaceable. I don't know how it's going to turn out- Hermione is strange, but she already knows what she'd want. You just have to let her know it's okay."

"What does she want?" Sirius questioned.

Ginny smirked and twirled her finger. "I won't blow all her surprises, Sirius. I'm only here to make sure you don't self-destruct because she didn't give you the answers you thought she would."

"Thank you for giving us something to think about, Ginny," Remus sighed with a motion of agreement.

"Most certainly," Sirius agreed.

* * *

Hermione was sipping her glass as the redhead finished speaking about her afternoon with the marauders. The Potters' sitting room seemed almost too quiet as the event sunk in. It was plenty to think about. The curly-haired witch crossed her knee over the other and exhaled. "What do you think about it?" Hermione asked.

"I think they're scared, more than you are," Ginny remarked.

"They shouldn't be, they have each other," Hermione sighed.

"That's not going to cure this situation no matter how much you will it to, Hermione. They're very much at war with the distance you're placing between them and yourself. You know for them to even agree to your terms that they would do anything for you."

"Both? I was the dunderhead that said both!" Hermione exclaimed and pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers. "How does one date, two people? I only said that because I was hoping they would become engrossed with each other enough to be distracted. They would know I'm working and find their own way with my absence without Teddy feeling like I left him."

"You are a dunderhead," Ginny agreed.

"What was I going to say?" Hermione spat as she grimaced. "They don't want me to walk away, yet, they can't decide on their own. It's not right that I have to choose between either of them. That would be committing a murder of a marauder."

"Well, do you happen to envision your life with either of them more than the other?"

Hermione shook her head with a pitiful expression growing on her face. "No, I envision them happily together. I was selfish by accepting Sirius's affection. I knew he harbored rejection and loss over Remus's actions."

"And you don't think they feel the same way over yours?"

Hermione winced. It had occurred to her that they were attached. How… well, that was safe to assume less than the elongated history they had with each other. "What do you think I should do? I can't very well see them both; there's so much wrong with that idea it isn't funny."

"Why not? It isn't like I'm asking you to marry them. Just go on a few dates and see. Do what you said you were going to do! Live out the reality you set precedence to!"

Hermione groaned with a massive breath. "You just want me to make a mess of my life."

"No, I want you to live your life, Hermione. When are you going to wake up and see that if the answer isn't there, you need to dig for it as you did in school? You don't know who you want to have with you raising children and saving the world, so find out. They're not going anywhere. They're in fact going to stay right there and wait. Just make a damn mess."

"And then what? Watch one of them pine?" Hermione growled.

Ginny laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "I always wondered what it would be like to see Ron's face when you arrive with them clinging to you like gold. Have fun with it. You may decide that neither work, but at least you have the opportunity to find out. They wouldn't have said yes to this mental idea if they didn't want to themselves."

Hermione glanced at the window and shook her head. "I'd never been invited to dinner again," she said.

"Oh, yes, you would. The minute one of them sticks a child in your belly, mum will all but forget that you sleep with them both," Ginny laughed.

The curly-haired witch moaned while shaking her head. "Laugh now, but if this goes down the toilet, I'm blaming you."

"You didn't say no to the baby," Ginny snickered.

"It's an infallible no until I know for certain," Hermione replied.

"Then, you better decide. Harry and I want another soon," Ginny said with a smile.

"You're relentless," Hermione grumbled and shifted in her chair. "I need to head home. I told Teddy I would make him some biscuits tonight," she announced as she stood from her chair.

"Give them both a kiss for me- oh, and Teddy," Ginny said with a wicked sneer.

Hermione waved her off and sighed. "I love you, Mrs. Potter."

"I love you too, Hermione. Give them something to talk about, yeah?"

"Yes, yes," Hermione responded and went toward the fireplace, leaving Mrs. Potter to grin at her good deeds for the day. You can still outfox a fox. The pun made her laugh to herself before joining her husband with taking care of the children.


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione was in the process of placing batter on the sheets as Teddy stood next to her. He seemed quite pensive as they blotted batter. The witch kept glancing at the boy and scowled as he shifted his posture.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Teddy exhaled and shrugged. "Hermione, you told me that lying was awful."

"Who's lying?"

"You told me you weren't going to leave," Teddy grumbled.

Hermione had a feeling it was going to come up. There was no denying that the boy was acute with his observations. Her spoon dabbed the last of the batter onto the sheet. "I know, I'm sorry if it seems like I haven't been home."

"Is it because of dad and Uncle Sirius?" He asked as his eyes searched her face.

The witch's brow tightened. "No, not truly."

"Then what's wrong?" Teddy huffed.

Hermione chewed her lip and eyed the unmade cookies. What a representation of her life at this moment. "Me, Teddy. I said something and am not quite sure what it all means."

"Did it hurt anyone?" Teddy asked.

The witch shook her head and gazed over at him. "No, it just makes things harder and more frightening."

"But why does that scare you? You told me if it's not going to hurt anyone, it can't be that scary."

Hermione twitched her nose and breathed. "Well, love. Sometimes adults say things that change the rules, and that's scary. It isn't harmful or destructive, but it's frightening to do something," she paused and pinched her expression. "Not normal."

"Not normal?" Teddy asked.

"Yes, because it's not how I was raised," she flicked her wand, and the sheets flew into the oven. When she turned fully to the child, she thinned her lips. "I was lucky. I had a mummy and a daddy. You're lucky because you have an uncle and a daddy to raise you."

"But you're here," Teddy still was evidently unamused by her explanation.

Hermione waved him to the counter, and they sat down on stools. Hermione wasn't positive about why she felt the need to explain herself. The love and devotion she had for Teddy was a pull, unlike anything else.

"I love you, very much," Hermione sighed as she caressed his cheek.

Teddy smiled. "I love you too, Hermione."

"When people love each other, they do anything for them. They will climb mountains for their happiness or walk through fire," Hermione added.

"Like you and Uncle Sirius?" he inquired.

Hermione tilted her head and exhaled. "Yes, but I've been a bad person to Uncle Sirius. I haven't been allowing him to be fully happy. I was staying busy at work so he would be happier."

"But he's not," Teddy remarked.

"I know, but the only way to make him happier is for him to spend time with your father. Does that make sense?"

Teddy scowled and shook his head. "No, Hermione. He's been arguing with my dad when they think I'm not there. They aren't happy together."

This wasn't the encouraging imagery she was hoping to hear. "But they could be," Hermione murmured.

Hermione jumped as a rough hand landed on her shoulder. "Teddy, why don't you get ready for bed, and we'll have the biscuits when they come out?" Remus asked.

The boy hopped from the stool and nodded. "Okay, dad."

When Teddy left the room, Remus moved to his empty seat. Hermione had made an effort to avoid him and Sirius, which only caused her more nerves when she saw them this last week. Remus didn't move to speak or even turn to her. He snagged the bowl of batter across the counter and spooned a bit into his mouth.

"This is good," he said after swallowing.

Hermione smiled and relaxed her shoulders. "It's Molly's recipe, so I assume it's good," she responded.

After scraping a bit more, he offered her the spoon. "She always was a devilishly, witty cook."

The witch accepted the spoon and enjoyed the textures of the batter in her mouth. There was this familiar feeling of their past that lingered between them. So many nights they spent doing just this: making cookies, eating the batter in the bowl, and enjoying the company of each other. Their lives were littered with this tone of familiar moments.

Remus turned to her and beamed. "So, do you think we can read and have a bit of that reserved label you have stashed away? Celebrate a bit?"

It was eerily normal. "Oh, yes. What about Sirius?"

"He said he wanted," Remus stopped as the sound of footsteps fell behind her.

"I wanted to see if you would sleep with me tonight," Sirius added.

Hermione turned around with a frown.

He held up his hands and grinned. "No funny business, love. Just sleep. I haven't had a good night's rest since our argument."

"I thought you both would be sleeping together," Hermione grumbled as she turned toward the counter.

"You can't keep attempting to push us together any faster than we are going, Hermione. We have tons of baggage and more to work out without you trying to self-destruct your agreement," Remus huffed.

"I just thought that's what you needed. You needed to know that I wasn't going to," She paused when Sirius touched her shoulder.

"Love, you need to let us figure that out. You said you wanted no part in it. Kindly let us work it out without running from home?" Sirius asked while kneading her shoulder.

Hermione chewed her lip as she stared down at the clean spoon. "But this isn't normal."

Remus laughed while shaking his head. "No, it most certainly isn't. However, I am not going to toss it in the bin because it's not. When have we ever had a normal life? Scathing inquisitions from Molly. Late nights of books, spirits, and chocolate. The full moon and its phases. You have to admit, at some point, we never had a normal friendship."

Sirius moved between them and jumped on the counter. "Let's not forget my appearance and the oddity of that. How you spent countless nights in bed with me just talking because the world changed so quickly since I was gone. Your forgiveness for my less than usual routines of pickling my brain. It all is quite different," he added.

She stared at them both and breathed with a nod. "I won't meddle. I will live in my truth and by my word. I won't disappear in my work unless it's needed for my job."

Sirius clapped as he hopped off the counter. "Good! Then we'll do just that. I'm going to take a nice long bath and relax in your room. When you're done reading with Moony, you come up, and we'll get some sleep."

"Clean behind your ears, mutt," Remus snickered with a smile.

Sirius reached over and patted his cheek with a light slap. "Well, you're always so charming, Moony. No wonder it took you this long to say something, beasty."

Remus snorted as the animagus pulled away. "Don't use that disgusting shampoo you only use to irritate my nose."

Hermione covered her giggles with a hand and shook her head. "See you soon, Sirius."

The animagus disappeared, and she slumped in her seat. "I'm completely barmy to think this will work," she sighed while pressing her forehead onto the surface.

Remus stole the spoon from her and hemmed. "Well, that's true, but it's worth the effort if it works."

"What works?" Hermione asked as she turned her face and let her cheek rest on the counter.

"You find what makes you happy. That's all we care about," he responded before delving the spoon into the bowl again. "If you aren't happy, we aren't. It's that simple."

"If it's that simple, then why do I have nausea thinking about the repercussions of a sour end?" Hermione questioned.

Remus shifted as he enjoyed the last bit of batter. "Well, you wouldn't be frightened if you didn't want to see, now would you?"

"Touche, Professor Lupin," She snickered with a smile.

The alarm for the oven went off, and Remus stood up. "We want the same thing, Hermione. We also want to take care of you as your friend, which takes priority. Let's start with the basics with the intention of not holding back our thoughts any longer, alright?" He asked while pulling out the cookie sheets with an oven mitt.

"That's fair, Remus. We can start there," Hermione sighed as she sat up.

Remus set the cookies down and turned to her with his arms folded, the oven mitts still over his hands. "Hermione, I don't think I have to tell you that what we do isn't about marks. We aren't looking to grade you on your skills as a woman. Sirius assured me that you're beyond passing," Remus finished with a smirk.

Hermione laughed while shaking her head. "Do you always have to make me feel better in the worse situations, Remus?"

"That's what I'm decent at. How long have we been each other's strengths? Years of moments that when one of us falters, the other holds them. I promise, I won't let you fall. You're ours to tend to, and I know that Sirius is capable of doing so as well."

"Yes, he is quite decent. I don't understand why you both seem so off-kilter," Hermione sighed.

Remus took off the mitts and snagged the spatula off the counter. "For one, we know each other's sore spots. We have exploited them many times while we were maturing. It's complex to sift through all of it. There's no one on this planet who knows me as well as he does."

Hermione climbed from her seat and wandered around the counter. "Do you still think this is wise then?"

The werewolf shifted as he was pulling the biscuits off the tray. "Are you asking me as a friend or participant?"

"Both."

"If that's the case, then I will be blunt. Yes, I do think it's wise. None of us wants to see the other leave. We all want our cake and to eat it too," Remus remarked as he set down a few more cookies on the cooling rack.

Her brow was pinched as she examined him. "That doesn't work. Happiness can just bloom from three different connections."

"Why not? There's no rules to love, Hermione. If there were, I would have happily studied them prior to my growing pains in relationships. I'm the perfect example of an awkward sliver of luck."

Hermione breathed as she leaned on the counter next to Remus. "So, if that's the result, then what do we do to avoid hurt feelings?"

Remus beamed and touched her cheek with his free hand. "We stop telling each other what we need to do and just do it. Stop trying to fix us. We'll come around when there's room. Right now, there isn't any room because you won't settle the waters."

"You promise?"

"Let me take the lead on this one. Let me walk through the door," Remus whispered as he neared her lips.

Hermione instinctively licked her lips before closing the gap between them. It was soft and lightened the metaphoric weight on her chest. She didn't truly have to choose? Would it just play out the way it was designed? What type of luck was that?

"Dad, are we going to have dessert?" Teddy's voice interrupted their pleasant kiss.

Remus jerked away and pivoted to smile at him. "Of course, son. Let's have dessert and head up to read."

The boy sized the pair up before nodding. "Okay."

Well, that's one way to break the ice.


End file.
